


The Hime & the Loner

by TINA18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Imma FIX that, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, For those who don't know me, Growing up together secretly, HA you thought wrong foo, HEA Guaranteed, HOTake Kakashi is bae, Hanging out together secretly, I'm a level 9000 smut master, ITACHI FIX IT SUBPLOT, Lots of secretlys, Mentions of Uchiha Massacre, NEJI FIX IT SUBPLOT TOO, This was supposed to be a short fic but my brain said, Training together secretly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: She’s the heiress who pretended to be the helpless princess everyone thought she was.He’s the boy who lost everything.But together, they no longer have to pretend or be alone...Updates every Thursday 🖤💜
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 116
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naruhina_soup (vegebul_soup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegebul_soup/gifts), [Kimberly_RB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sucked back into the Naruto fandom and had to write this crackship. I love Narhina, but Sasuhina make a BEAUTIFUL couple! 
> 
> Soup - your narhina fics (and our love for our crackship) made me miss the Naruto universe 
> 
> Kim - our love of HOTake Kakashi our HOTkage and your interest in this crackship spurred me to write this 
> 
> This is for both of you guys! ❤ 
> 
> It’s been less than 24 hours since the idea for this fic came to me. My brain told me to write it even though I have other fics to write and my body obeyed like a fool…  
> Enjoy~

Hinata knew she should have been grateful to have been born into one of the four noble families of Konohagakure no Sato, but at the tender age of four, she thought it would have been better to be born outside the head of the Hyuuga main branch. She loved her family and her fellow clansmen dearly, but the weight of responsibility on her tiny shoulders was too much to bear at times. The need to be anything but perfect was drilled into her head since birth, and she knew her father did it out of love, but sometimes she only wanted to be a kid – to have no worries of lessons or being the perfect princess she had to be at all times. There was a brief moment in time when she thought she could bear being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan when her cousin gave his word to protect her with a smile because it was his duty. But after the death of his father, the cold shoulder and resentful glares he sent her way made her wish she were someone else.

Sneaking around the Hyuuga compound, covered from head to toe in black, she knew she shouldn’t have attempted to leave the grounds without her hoard of guards to protect her, but the need to get away overwhelmed her. With a satisfied grin, she made her way out quickly, keeping to the shadows until the coast was clear – her skills as a shinobi far better than she let on as she ran with wild abandon.

Even though the sun was setting and she didn’t know where she was going, Hinata enjoyed her free time as she wandered around until she ended up in a park – the area strangely empty except for two figures in the distance near the lake. She thought nothing of them until a large fireball formed over the water. Fascinated, she made her way to them as the smaller boy attempted the ninjutsu, but on a smaller scale.

“Good job, Sasuke. You’re starting to get the hang of it.”

“Mine wasn’t as big as yours, nii-san!” he pouted but giggled when his older brother lifted him into his arms.

“One day, you’ll be able to make them bigger, but in the meantime, keep practicing.”

Itachi poked Sasuke’s forehead with two fingers as he wrapped his tiny arms around his older brother’s neck with a loving smile. “Okay. And maybe someday I’ll be stronger than you!”

The soft chuckle against his ear tickled as Sasuke spotted Hinata approaching. “Oh, nii-san. The Hyuuga hime is here.”

Sasuke shifted in his arms as Itachi turned to greet the little girl.

“Hinata,” he bowed his head slightly. “What are you doing here… All alone… Without your guards?”

“I needed some fresh air.”

“We should return you to your father,” Itachi stated, glancing around for potential danger even though they were in the safety of their village.

“Please, don’t,” she begged. “I only wanted to be free for just a short while.”

Sasuke twisted his fingers through his brother’s silky hair as he bowed awkwardly. “I want to play with the hime. She’s pretty.”

Itachi snorted, covering his laugh with a cough – surprised by his little brother’s blatant omission.

“You don’t have to call me hime – Hinata is just fine,” she blushed. “It’s not like anyone calls you ouji when your father is the head of the Uchiha clan.”

“Okay, here’s what we’ll do,” Itachi said. “I’ll give you ten minutes, and then Sasuke and I will escort you back to the Hyuuga compound. Deal?”

“Thank you!” Hinata exclaimed with happiness, moving to hug the taller boy, who returned her hug with one arm before she pulled away. “Can you please show me the giant fireball again that you did just now? I’ve never seen it up close before!”

Sasuke struggled in Itachi’s arms until he was released to stand on his own feet, grabbing her hand to lead her to the end of the dock. “I can show you!”

Smirking, Itachi watched the two children laugh and play together – his little brother showing off for the Hyuuga princess. When it was time to return Hinata to her family, Sasuke complained of not wanting to part with her as Itachi promised that they would be able to visit each other again very soon.

And thus began their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hinata is not as shy, but it’s because my HC is she isn’t shy around Itachi and Sasuke bc they’ve briefly interacted with each other before via their parents, and she's comfortable around them. 
> 
> Please LMK what you guys think! I don’t know how long this fic is going to be bc my imagination ran wild with ideas. This wasn't a very exciting first chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway and come back for more~ ❤🖤💜


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake with the first chapter with Itachi’s age and wrote him much older than canon when he is only five years older than Sasuke and Hinata. I’ve fixed it along with the other minor issues I found.

The trio made a game of helping Hinata escape the Hyuuga compound once a month, disguising her in a mask and loose clothing when they wandered around the village to find entertainment or to enjoy delicious street food.

Then one day, as they were enjoying a simple meal of onigiri, dango, and miniature cinnamon rolls, Hinata asked Itachi a question he never expected.

“Can you teach me to become a better, stronger shinobi? I overheard my father speaking about you and how you were able to graduate early from the academy.”

Itachi set his dango down before turning to face Hinata. “Why are you asking me? Don’t you have personal trainers within the Hyuuga clan to do that for you?”

“I do, but they aren’t as skilled as you, onii-san.”

“Onii-san?” he smiled with amusement.

“M-may I call you onii-san?” Hinata asked, tapping her index fingers together nervously.

He lifted her into his arms with an affectionate grin. “Of course, it would be an honor. I’ve always wanted a little sister. When Sasuke was younger, I put a dress on him, but it just wasn’t the same.”

Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Nii-san!” Sasuke yelled as he jumped from his seat, his entire face red. “Why did you have to tell her about that?!”

Trying to save face, Sasuke climbed onto the bench to stare down at them. “I can train you, Hinata. I’ll teach you everything that Itachi has taught me but better!”

“How about this?” Itachi interrupted with a laugh. “The three of us can start training together. But…”

“But?” Hinata whispered, her hope faltering at the word.

“You have to tell me why you think you have to be a better, stronger shinobi.”

She hesitated for several seconds before taking a deep breath. “I want to prove to everyone in my clan that I’m not the weak little girl they think I am.”

“Hinata,” Itachi chuckled, tapping his fingers on her forehead. “You are far stronger than you realize. It may not be in the physical sense, not yet anyway, but believe me, you are.”

*****

In the middle of a densely wooded area, Hinata sparred with Sasuke as Itachi pointed out flaws, giving directions on how they could better their technique. It had only been a few short months since they started training in secret, but Itachi was thoroughly impressed with how quickly Hinata was able to correct her mistakes and knew she would make a powerful ally someday.

“Okay,” Itachi said, pausing their training session. “Why don’t we finish here for today and get some food before we escort Hina back home.”

Warning bells went off in his head as he dove for Sasuke and Hinata, but it was too late when she was snatched into the arms of an older man. When he turned to reveal himself, Itachi exhaled in relief to see it was her father holding her tightly in his arms.

“Hinata,” Hiashi said with worry lining his features. “I was worried sick that you were kidnapped when a maid informed me of your absence. Why would you leave the compound without informing me and taking your guards?”

“I apologize, father.”

“As the Hyuuga heiress, you must be more careful, especially after what happened with my… Never mind. I am relieved that you are safe.”

“Yes, father.”

“My apologies, Hiashi-sama,” Itachi bowed deeply, forcing Sasuke’s head down as well. “I should have escorted Hinata-hime back, but she wanted to get some fresh air, so I thought a short walk would have been nice before sending her back.”

“You’re the Uchiha boy everyone is talking about,” Hiashi said, eyeing the boy before his gaze landed on Sasuke. “I thank you for protecting and watching over my daughter when she was without her guards, but I shall return home with her.”

“Of course.”

“But I thought we were going to get food with Hina,” Sasuke pouted before Itachi slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed nervously.

“Ah. Ha. Ha. Children say the craziest things, don’t they?”

*****

Eyes wide open as sleep eluded her, Hinata tossed and turned in her oversized bed before throwing her sheets aside. She rose to get a glass of water but froze when she heard her name whispered through her window. Running quietly toward it, she opened it to find Itachi and Sasuke.

“Let us in before someone sees us,” Sasuke whispered as he leaned against the wall.

She opened her window wider as they entered stealthily – Itachi more than Sasuke.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, even though she was thrilled to see them again.

It had been months since they had last seen each other – the Hyuuga compound on lockdown and heavily guarded after her last escape and the birth of her sister.

“I missed you, hime,” Sasuke said, bowing sarcastically before pulling her into a hug.

“And I came along because Sasuke isn’t skilled enough to go undetected through a compound as great as the Hyuuga’s by himself.”

“But now I can visit you anytime I want because Itachi taught me how.”

“You still need to practice a bit more before you can try it on your own,” Itachi chuckled.

Hinata pulled the brothers to her bed as they caught up, her eyes growing heavy as she rested her head on Itachi’s lap – Sasuke doing the same with a yawn. The older Uchiha stroked their hair lovingly when their soft snores filled the room as they unconsciously moved closer together until they were wrapped in each other’s arms, seeking the other’s warmth.

*****

Hinata made it a habit of leaving that one window unlocked, even though she shouldn’t have, as her favorite Uchiha brothers visited her throughout the next year. When the Hyuuga compound's lockdown was lightened, and Itachi taught her how to sneak out without detection, the trio continued with their training whenever Itachi was home from his missions.

With her bag in hand, packed full of snacks both brothers loved, Hinata headed to her favorite window until Sasuke came through it, smelling of cinnamon.

“Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to train together.”

“Itachi had to go on a last-minute ANBU mission, so I thought we’d hang out. I brought your favorite cinnamon rolls from your favorite bakery.”

Without thought, Hinata jumped into his arms. 

“Thank you! You didn’t have to do that for me.”

Sasuke returned her hug with a blush. “It’s because I like you so much, hime.”

Pulling away, Hinata kissed his cheek. “I like you too, ouji~”

They laughed at the nicknames they used for each other as they enjoyed their favorite snack with their favorite friend.

*****

A feeling of foreboding woke Hinata from her sleep as she hurriedly dressed and jumped out the window, hiding in the shadows of the compound as she ran toward the section of the village where the Uchiha lived. Something in her body told her that Sasuke needed her at that moment, and she obeyed her instincts as she ran as if her life depended on it. As soon as she entered the Uchiha domain, what greeted her frightened her as she saw dozens of bodies littering the ground. The need to check to see if they still breathed warred with the part of her mind that told her to look for Sasuke as she slowed, but the latter won as she picked up her pace.

As she approached his house, her stomach dropped when she found him lying unconscious in the middle of the road, lifting his head into her lap as tears fell. A sob of relief left her when she felt him breathing, but tensed when she felt another presence behind her, turning to see Itachi saturated in blood.

“Onii-san…?”

“Take care of him for me, Hina. Please,” his voice cracked.

“What happened? I’m so scared. Tell me so I can help.”

“He’s going to hate me… You’re going to hate me… But please, never leave him alone.”

“Onii-san,” she begged as tears streamed down her face. “What are you talking about?”

“I need to leave now – other shinobi are on their way.”

“Wait!”

But it was too late as Itachi disappeared into thin air.

Panic set in as she heard voices in the distance, Hinata needing to hide, but froze when Sasuke opened his eyes and grabbed her arm.

“Nii-san. Where is nii-san?”

“Sasuke, your… your eyes–”

He slumped in her arms again as the voices grew louder. She wanted to stay with him but knew if she were caught, her father would place a guard at her side to watch her every move. So she set his head down from her lap as she rose to hide in the shadows, crying silently for both brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else's heart hurt? 🥺🤧
> 
> The next chapter skips five years into the future where they're in (the) Academy


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years later…**

Over the years, Hinata did everything in her power to get Sasuke to talk to her, but it was fruitless as he dodged her every move and conversation. But still, she kept a close watch on him and stayed by his side to salvage, what used to be, their close-knit friendship as she kept Itachi’s words close to her heart, knowing he had a reason for saying them to her that tragic night. However, she was met with hostility each and every time she tried to interact with him in any way. At first, he had yelled at her to stay away, stating he wanted to be left alone before he completely stopped speaking to her, but she continued to stay by his side because she was just as stubborn as he. The only time he spoke to her was when they started sparring again, only saying something when he came up with ways to better her defenses or techniques as she did the same for him. She grew frustrated with the lack of communication but soon channeled those feelings into anger and used it to strengthen her when they fought – hoping her fists would knock sense and reason into him.

And as a result, and out of sheer stubbornness, the two unknowingly helped each other grow stronger far beyond the rest of their classmates in the academy.

* * *

Her eyes drifted to him as Iruka-sensei went on with his lesson – Itachi’s last words once again echoing in her head as she recalled the look in his sad eyes before he disappeared. He had been deemed an S-rank criminal for the murder of the Uchiha clan, but she knew better and knew there was something else at play behind the scenes. She had no doubts whatsoever about his innocence, even though all of the evidence pointed to him as the guilty party.

When the bell rang for lunch, a swarm of girls flocked to Sasuke’s side before he abruptly stood with a grimace and left. The girls swooned and spoke over each other about the cool, mysterious charm he possessed, and it made Hinata want to roll her eyes – barely refraining from doing so. They knew nothing about him, cared nothing for him except for his looks, yet they acted as if they loved him. However, Hinata was thankful they knew better than to follow him out to give him the space he wanted, always preferring to be alone, as they argued about who he liked the most out of the group.

Gracefully, she stood with her multi-tiered bento box in hand and exited the classroom to make her way to the stairway. When she knew no one was near, Hinata ascended the stairs until she reached the rooftop – the location off-limits to all students. Naturally, she would have obeyed the rules of the school as the future head of her family, never entering a place not intended for students, but she broke the rules whenever Sasuke was involved. 

Opening the door, as she had so many times since the start of their academy days, she exited and shut it quickly before making her way to where he laid with his eyes closed. She placed the extra bento she always made for him next to his head as he feigned sleep before moving to sit in her usual spot near the edge of the roof to watch her classmates play in the field below as she dug into her lunch.

At first, she was afraid he would hate her even more as they started their lunch routine, but she knew better after years of leaving food for him. After the news of the massacre spread throughout Konohagakure no Sato, the Hyuuga compound was put on lockdown again, with the highest level of security placed on the main house. But whenever Hinata could sneak away using the skills Itachi had taught her, she made sure to take food to Sasuke, always returning to find the bento boxes she had left empty and cleaned.

As the memories of preparing meals for him faded, she finished her lunch as the warning bell rang to indicate classes would be starting again soon. She began to clean up when a burst of boisterous laughter interrupted her thoughts before orange flashed before her eyes to stand uncomfortably close to her.

“Oi, Hinata! Wha’cha doing on the roof by yourself?”

She covertly shifted her gaze to the side to find Sasuke gone as she stuttered out a response, a blush forming on her cheeks at being caught in a location she shouldn’t have been. When Naruto placed his forehead against hers, she froze in place before he was unceremoniously hauled away from her.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Ah, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he dusted himself off with a glare before pointing at Sasuke. “It’s against the rules to be on the roof!”

“You’re on the roof too, usuratonkachi.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“I will, once you stop being one, U S U R A T O N K A C H I.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out, choosing to ignore him as he turned. “Come on, Hinata. Let’s leave the jerk alone like he always wants to be before we’re late for class.”

“Ummm, sure,” she whispered, picking up her bento box.

“I need to talk to Hinata, so go without her first,” Sasuke interrupted when she walked past him to retrieve the box he ate from.

“Whatever. I’ll see you downstairs then, Hinata.”

Once Naruto jumped off the roof and was a reasonable distance away, Sasuke turned to Hinata with a frown.

“Why do you act shy around him?”

“I _don’t_ act shy,” she said, looking away.

“Then why are you blushing and act like a helpless, stuttering girl in front of him? Do you **_like_** him? Is that why you act like a defenseless little girl in front of him so he can be your protector?”

“What do you care?” she asked as her rosy cheeks grew more flushed with her anger. “You haven’t had a _normal_ conversation with me in years. What if I do **_like_** him because he’s nice to me and actually talks to me like a _normal_ person?”

A pang of jealousy flared within him as he flinched before he narrowed his eyes as he pushed the feeling down. “Tch. Fine, like him for all I care. I’m going to go train, so tell sensei I felt sick or something, and I’ll see you later tonight.”

Picking up his empty bento box, she reeled her hand back to chuck it at his head, but she stopped herself as he disappeared through the trees.

*****

She watched him fly gracefully through the sky while he was in the middle of his target practice before jumping down from the branch she hid on to make her way slowly to him.

“You’re late,” he stated without turning, landing on his feet seconds after her.

“I was busy.”

He spun on his heel, ready to berate her when he noticed the bruises on her forearm before she could hide them, moving to pull her sleeve up to examine them more closely.

“Hina–”

Yanking her arm out of his grasp and pulling her sleeve back down, she glared at him. “You don’t get to ask questions when you’ve ignored me for years. Let’s spar as we usually do, then go our separate ways.”

Gritting his teeth, he did as she asked as they jumped back to begin sparring, making sure to avoid her right arm as she came at him like a lioness.

*****

A few nights later, Hinata woke when she felt the air stir around her to find Sasuke standing next to her bed. After all the years of hoping he would come through her window after the massacre of his clan, she waited for him to return and always kept it unlocked for him, but he had not until that day.

She lifted her covers for him to slide in as he had done many times before when they were younger, in what felt like a lifetime ago, as he wrapped his arms around her before burying his face into her neck – the familiar scent of jasmine calming him.

“Who did that to your arm, Hina?”

“It happened during a practice spar with Neji nii-san.”

“Why are you deceiving your clan, letting them think you’re weak? We’ve been sparring for years, and I know for a fact that you can kick his ass with one hand tied behind your back.”

She merely shrugged as her arms went around him in comfort, hesitant in case he lashed out at her with his words as he had done before, but relaxed with a smile when he didn’t pull away.

“Tell me,” he demanded softly.

“After all these years, _now_ you want to talk. First, it was when you thought I had a crush on Naruto, and now you’re worried about my well-being.”

“ _Hina_.”

With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes before speaking. “All I’ve ever been taught to do is to become the perfect future head of the Hyuuga clan, but during the years that you ignored me while I was only trying to help you made me realize something. As a shinobi, I want to become stronger to protect the ones I love and realized that I don’t want to be the heiress of my clan or be the perfect princess everyone thinks I am or expects me to be. I just want to be me – _Hinata_.”

“You let your clan think you’re weak, so they’d have no choice but to choose your sister as the heiress to the clan… Then why do you still train with me?”

“Because when I do, you look at me, talk to me. When we’re not, you either yell at me to leave you alone or ignore me completely. All I wanted is to have my friend back – the one I miss and love so much.”

As his arms tightened around her, tears fell from her eyes as she opened them before she brought up the sensitive issue of his brother, not able to help herself as they started to reconnect with one another.

“You weren’t the only one he left, you know. He left me too, and then so did you because you wouldn’t talk to me anymore, to anyone. I understand your entire clan was murdered by onii-san with you as the sole survivor, but I lost both of you that day too. And I know I can’t compare our losses because you’ve lost so much more, but I was only trying to help you when you were hurt and lost everything.”

“I’m sorry, Hina. I truly am.”

“No, I’m sorry for not being _enough_ for you.”

Leaning away and resting his head on the pillow they shared, he stared into her opal eyes, wiping the tears that fell.

“Do you know why I act like an asshole? So people would leave me the fuck alone. I’d rather be alone than have people pity the boy who lost everything when it only made the anger inside of me grow, and I didn’t think the Hyuuga hime would have understood the pain I was going through. I didn’t want your pity too.”

“I never pitied you. I was trying to be your friend as I always have been when you were in such pain.”

“And because of that, I caused you pain as well… I’m so blinded with my rage and vengeance against nii-san that I didn’t realize I was hurting you too… Every day my thoughts are consumed with becoming stronger so I can avenge my clan by killing him.”

“And I understand that and will be here for you, but–”

“There are no buts,” he interrupted. “I _will_ become stronger, I _will_ find him, and then I _will_ kill him if it’s the last thing I ever do.”

“But–”

“Drop it, Hina. There is no discussion to it.”

“Fine,” she sighed, giving up for the time being. “Still an asshole, I see.”

A chuckle came from him as he rose from the bed to make his way back to the window.

“Stay longer, Sasuke,” she whispered.

With a smirk, he jumped onto the windowsill, turning his head toward her. “It’s a big day for us tomorrow since we’ll be given the rank of genin, so I’ll see you tomorrow, hime.”

She smiled at his nickname for her as he blended into the shadows, happy that her best friend was finally returning to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change a few more canon-verse things (like their age) & will elaborate more with the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I'll be updating this fic every Thursday from now it~ 🖤💜


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Sasuke doesn’t get Orochimaru’s cursed mark bc it doesn’t fit in with my plot, but he will still go with him bc of power. Also, I’m changing a bit of the canon timeline. The Chūnin Exams are two years after they graduate from the academy to give them time to do missions and stuff as genin and so that they are older (age 15ish) when Sasuke leaves Konoha bc I don’t want them to be minors when the explicit stuff happens.

The fangirls squealed again as Sasuke defeated Naruto in taijutsu – discreetly looking her way with a self-satisfied smirk as she dramatically rolled her eyes. Hinata flinched when the girls screamed louder than before when they noticed the lift of his lips as they gushed about who they thought he intended the smile for.

“I’m so glad you aren’t one of the screaming girls, Hinata,” Kiba said as he petted Akamaru. “I don’t know what they see in him.”

“Hmm,” Shino added.

“Well, he isn’t terrible to look at, I suppose,” she replied with a blush, averting her eyes from Sasuke when he happened to glance her way at that moment as if he heard what she said.

“Ugh! Not you too,” Kiba groaned. “Please, I beg you. Don’t become one of _them_.”

She laughed. “I promise I won’t because I have better things to do than fawn over a guy.”

“Oh, like what?” Sasuke asked as he approached.

Lifting her gaze, she was ready to retort when Kiba stepped in front of her.

“Leave her alone, Uchiha. She isn’t one of your fangirls you can manipulate.”

Sasuke smirked as his eyes moved from Kiba’s to hers. “ _I_ _know_.”

“I can also speak for myself, Kiba,” she said as she poked his back.

Her teammate spun on his heels with an apology as her eyes remained on Sasuke’s as he mouthed that he would see her later before he turned and left.

“Aw, Hinata. I’m sorry,” Kiba said with his hands pressed together in front of him before moving to her side to place his arm around her shoulders. “I only meant to come to your rescue from that jerk.”

Smiling, she spun out of his hold, hoping no one, _in particular_ , saw the friendly touch. “No worries, but you don’t have to come to my rescue. I’m a capable shinobi, and I can rescue myself if need be.”

“I know. I sometimes forget because you used to be this untouchable princess we mere mortals couldn’t be around when we were growing up, but now that we’re a team and Shino and I got to know you better, we both know you can hold your own. I think I still have some bruises on my back from the last time we sparred,” Kiba laughed as he rubbed his bottom.

“It’s time to meet Kurenai-sensei,” Shino said beside them as he nudged Hinata with his arm, telling her without words that he would always be there for her no matter what – especially when Kiba was his boisterous self.

With a grateful smile, she squeezed his arm before they made their way to meet their sensei.

*****

“You and Kiba seemed _friendly_ the other day…” Sasuke said from under the covers as she got ready for bed, applying lotion to her arms.

“He’s my teammate. Am I supposed to be hostile to him like you are with yours?”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

Hinata turned off her lights and made her way to her side of the bed, lifting the covers and moving toward the middle until she was comfortably tucked into his side.

“How friendly are you with your teammates?” he whispered as he played with a strand of her silky hair.

“We’ve gotten along since the beginning, and I love them both as if they were my brothers.”

It was silent for several beats before Sasuke spoke again. “Do you love them more than me?”

Propping herself up to rest her head on her bent arm so that she could stare down at him, she tried to hide the smile that grew. “What?”

He covered his reddening face with his forearm as he repeated his words – her soft laughter causing him to lower it an inch to peek at her. 

“You know that I love you the most,” she said.

The smile that brightened his face caused her heart to flutter.

“What about me?” she whispered, avoiding eye contact.

“ _What_ about you?” he smirked.

Hurt lined her features before she quickly hid them, but she knew it was too late as his expression changed – his hand moving to cup her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you _again_. Hina, you have to know that you are the only good thing in my life right now – the only person I love in this entire world. Without you, I wouldn’t be who I am today.”

 _‘And yet, you still seek revenge against onii-san,’_ she thought to herself before she smiled and responded aloud. “Good.”

**Two years later…**

Utter chaos. Those were the only words to describe what happened during the final stage of the Chūnin Exams as what looked like the Sunagakure attacked. Konohagakure had lost many lives that day as many collectively mourned the loss of the Hokage, the village slowly rebuilding the damages done as a new peace treaty was made and the search for a new Hokage was underway.

* * *

Sasuke exited the hospital, a group of fangirls waiting for him in the distance. Fed up with their antics, he quickly slipped away, using the darkness of night to his advantage. As he made his way home, he felt a presence following him but made no indication that he knew he was being spied on until he turned the corner and spun on his heels to face whoever followed him. When no one was there, he shrugged and turned to come face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see.

“It’s been a long time, Sasuke.”

“How dare you return?”

Itachi smirked. “What, no hug for your nii-san?”

The sound of a thousand little birds filled the air. “CHIDORI!”

“Foolish little brother,” Itachi chuckled as he activated his Sharingan, easily able to deflect Sasuke and extinguish his ninjutsu. “I see your rage is fueling you, but–”

Sasuke struggled against Itachi's hold as he easily trapped him against the wall with his hand around his throat.

“I’m afraid you’re still not strong enough,” Itachi finished.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Sasuke screamed as he activated his Sharingan.

“Impressive. You’ve already awakened all three tomoe, yet you are still not strong enough to defend yourself against me.”

“Well, well~ What do we have here, Itachi?” a voice interrupted. “This boy has the Sharingan too.”

“Kisame, I’d like you to meet my little brother.”

“Oh, the one you’ve told me so much about since, you know, you killed everyone in your clan,” Kisame laughed. “Are you going to kill him too, finally?”

Using a paralyzing genjutsu, Itachi smirked evilly before releasing his physical hold on Sasuke as sweat coated his body.

“No, I’m going to let him live because it’s harder to live with the knowledge that the one who murdered his entire clan still lives and breathes.”

“You’re too cruel,” Kisame laughed again. “Let’s head out of the village. We’ve finished what we needed to do and should head back.”

“Meet me at our rendezvous point. I have one more person to visit before we leave.”

“Oh, a former lover perhaps?”

“No, a hime.”

Sasuke used all of his strength to fight against the genjutsu, but it was useless as he watched his brother’s lips curled upward before everything went black.

*****

Hinata lowered her book with a smile when she heard her window open, but it fell when it wasn’t Sasuke who came through it.

“You shouldn’t leave this window unlocked anymore. _Anyone_ could barge right in.”

“Onii-san…”

The sides of his lips lifted as he took in her room before his dark irises landed on her. “Were you expecting someone else? Perhaps Sasuke?”

Hinata blushed as she ignored his question, giving away her answer without speaking. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to visit my favorite little sister.”

“I believe I was your _only_ little sister.”

They remained silent for long moments as they took in each other's differences after so many years apart until Itachi broke it with a smile.

“You don’t seem to be afraid of me.”

“Should I be?” she asked with a raised brow.

“You don’t seem to hate me either.”

“Should I?”

He chuckled softly. “You’re no longer the little sister I once knew. Not only did you grow out your hair and become even more beautiful, but your confidence grew as well.”

“You’ve been gone for seven years, so some things were bound to change.”

“And that’s why I asked you to watch over him. Ever since that day you came to us in the park, I knew you would be perfect for each other.”

“What?”

“You were this shy little girl who never spoke your mind unless you wanted something, but now look at you, asking questions like a lioness to an S-ranked criminal.”

“The onii-san I know would never hurt me, **_or_** the brother he loves more than anything.”

In a flash, Itachi was at her side, towering menacingly over her as his eyes swirled with the eyes of his bloodline. Hinata should have been scared, but she wasn’t as she stared defiantly back at him, daring him to prove her wrong with her last statement.

The malevolent smirk he gave her would have had any man soil his pants as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan to intimidate her, but she made no move to defend herself.

“Why aren’t you scared of me when I could easily kill you with a blink of an eye?”

“Because I know you would never hurt me, not intentionally anyway.”

Itachi softly hummed as his expression softened and his eyes returned to normal, stepping away from her to lean against a wall.

“I think you’re the only one who doesn’t hate or fear me in the village.”

“I did hate you in the beginning, but then I realized there was something _off_ about the entire situation.”

“And what would that be?” he asked with amusement.

“The story about the massacre… When I did a little investigation of my own, I found that everyone I asked about it said the same thing – _verbatim_. Quite odd when there should be variants from person to person, right onii-san?”

Itachi tried to hide his smile but failed. “You were only eight when I… _murdered_ everyone in my clan, and yet you were able to figure this out. I’m impressed, but I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you.”

“Are you going to tell me the truth or not?”

“It isn’t time yet.”

“As I expected, there is an alternate truth then… Can you at least tell me why?”

He shrugged as they fell into silence once more as dozens of theories ran through Hinata’s head. When his soft chuckles filled the room, she lifted her eyes to his.

“What’s so funny?”

“He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up.”

Hinata rose from the bed and donned a sweater over her nightgown. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing too damaging,” he said as he tilted his head to the side with a grin, “but don’t worry about him because it seems he woke earlier than anticipated.”

Seconds later, Sasuke swung her window open and jumped through it. “Hina!”

“And that is my cue to leave,” Itachi said as his body turned into a murder of crows and flew past Sasuke.

“Fucking bastard!”

He was ready to follow after his brother, but Hinata shoved him against the wall as one of her clansmen ran to it from the outside.

“Hinata-sama, I thought I heard a male’s voice. Are you okay?”

“Hmm, it must have been another roaming guard. I didn’t hear anything.”

Her clansmen bow deeply before resuming his duties as she shut her window. The second they were closed, she was pulled into Sasuke’s arms – his hold on her tight.

“Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asked as he leaned away and cupped her face, scanning for injuries.

“I’m fine. Onii-san didn’t do anything. I told you he isn’t–”

Her words were cut short when he pulled her in for a kiss, catching her off-guard until she returned it with the same amount of enthusiasm and urgency he put into it as she clung to him. When he released her, she gazed lovingly up at him as he stared at her mouth with wonderment until his eyes lifted to hers.

“Sasuke, I…” she started, not knowing what to say after their first kiss as she smiled brightly.

“I’m leaving Konohagakure.”

“What? Why?!” she gasped as her smile fell.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you that happened during the Chūnin Exams… Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, approached me, stating he could make me stronger and give me the power I need to kill nii-san.”

Hinata fisted her hands in his shirt. “Sasuke, no. There has to be a different way…”

“There isn’t. Hina. But I want you to come with me.”

“What?” she whispered in surprise.

“I’ve never experienced such fear for anyone’s life before when he said he was coming to visit you after knocking me out… Hinata, I don’t want to live apart from you, but I can’t let my brother live after he threatened you too.

“But he didn’t–”

“I’m leaving tonight,” he pulled away, opening the window again. “And if you’re willing to come with me, meet me in our spot.”

Before she could respond, he disappeared into the shadows.

*****

Hinata stood near a large tree next to where she and Sasuke had sparred in secret for years, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“You came,” he said as he approached with a smile. “I’m so glad you decided to come with me, Hina. I don’t know how long it’s going to take, but I promise to keep you happy by my side until I’m strong enough to face nii-san.”

She stepped toward him, pulling him to her to kiss him with all the love she had for him before pulling away, an even wider grin on his face.

“No, Sasuke. I came here to convince you to stay here with me.”

His head reeled back, and he stepped away, out of her arms – no longer smiling. “Hina–”

She stepped forward and kissed him once more, but he morphed what was intended to be innocent into something carnal as they clung to each other, releasing everything they felt into the kiss. When they pulled away, they breathed heavily as Sasuke pleaded with his eyes – his hand cupping her cheek affectionately.

“ _Come_ with me.”

Covering his hand, she leaned fully into his touch. “ _Stay_ with me.”

“I know how much you hate the pressure your family puts on you when you have no intention of becoming the head of your family, so come with me.”

Tears fell as she shook her head.

“Why?!”

“I may not want to become the head of my family, but I still have my duties as the Hyuuga heiress to think about. I can’t leave with you without it causing chaos within my family. I could never do that to them.”

“But I love you. Isn’t that enough for you to come with me?”

She released a shaky breath as her vision blurred.

“No,” she lied.

“Your tears tell a different story.”

“You’re making me choose between everyone and you. Telling me I have to leave everything behind because of your vendetta against onii-san!”

“Hina, please.”

“Is there no one else who can help you become stronger? Is going with Orochimaru the only option?”

“It is.”

His eyes lingered on her face as he memorized every inch of it as he brought her fingers to his lips to kiss before releasing her with a sad smile. “Goodbye, hime.”

Tears flowed as she watched him leave, standing in place for what felt like minutes as the sun started to rise. 

“You did the right thing, Hinata. Sasuke is stubborn, and we both knew he was going to do something about it sooner or later. It’s better that we let him go now,” Kakashi said as he placed the packed bag she had left behind a tree at her feet.

“I know, but it hurts more than I thought it would.”

He pulled her into his arms as her tears saturated his shirt.

“We’ll get him back one day. I promise as his sensei – Sasuke will return to us.”

*****

Sasuke thought he knew pain after the loss of his clan as he slowly made his way toward Orochimaru’s hideout, but the heartache he felt was devastating. It should have taken him less than a day to reach it, but the hurt he felt slowed his steps as unimaginable pain ripped through his body, particularly in his heart. He hadn’t realized how much he truly loved Hinata until the moment he stepped out of the village and her life as he replayed their last interaction, almost turning around to return to her side. However, his resolve in killing his brother brought forth a rage that masked the hurt, needing to not only get stronger to avenge his clan but for her as well.

 _‘Get stronger, kill him, and then you can return to her. Protect her. Love her,’_ he repeated over and over again until he reached his destination where his new sensei awaited him.

“You’re already one step closer to your goal of killing Itachi,” the sannin stated with a wide grin.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

His crass language didn’t deter the older man as Orochimaru lifted a small mirror to his face.

“Have a look for yourself. Congratulations on unlocking your Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking 🥺🤧
> 
> The next chapter will have a time skip of three years


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For visuals, think of everyone as if they were aged up to The Last movie (minus the poncho for Sasuke), so everyone is 18/ 19. 
> 
> Also, SNAKE WARNING. If you do not like snakes, there is a picture at the end of this chapter of Hebi with a very short mini-story that has nothing to do with the plot.

**Three years later…**

There was a light tap on Hinata’s foot before a small beautiful white snake slithered its way up her bed until it reached her hand, coiling around her wrist.

“Hebi! There you are,” she said with joy, kissing its head. “I was so worried that you were killed during the battle with Pain.”

“I can’t believe you named your snake Hebi. Might as well just call it snake,” Neji said beside her as he tried to pet Hebi, but pulled his hand back when the snake hissed and bared his fangs.

Hinata laughed as she recalled the first day she had met Hebi almost three years ago while she stared blankly outside of her window, unafraid when the snake made its way to her. She had petted him, thinking he was passing by but found it amusing when he stayed by her side as if he knew he needed to comfort her through her pain. As weeks passed and he continually returned to her, she decided to give him a name. She thought of cute names, often testing them out when he was near until he spelt his name in the dirt before pointing to himself with his tail, surprising her when she discovered he was a snake-nin that understood her.

“Be nice, Hebi,” she cooed as he nodded. “Neji nii-san is family.”

Neji laughed. “Out of all the animals you could have attracted, it had to be a snake.”

“But Hebi is so cute. Just look at him.”

Neji and her teammates laughed nervously as she lifted the snake, everyone inching away in fright. With a smile, Hinata leaned back onto her pillows and placed Hebi on her chest as it curled to rest comfortably into the warmth of her body – her hand petting his unusually silky skin. When idle chatter resumed, she enjoyed watching her former classmates interact with each other as the rest of the Rookie Nine soon joined them to visit her – Naruto the last to enter her room. As everyone greeted one another, he moved to sit by her side as everyone continued to chat.

“Hinata,” Naruto started. “I just wanted to thank you for–”

“No need to thank me. I did it for the sake of our village and our friendship.”

“I thought you had died and freaked out…”

“It’s nothing I wouldn’t do for anyone else here. I cherish my friends.”

He placed a hand over hers with a blush. “Still, I want to thank you, Hinata. It was because of your help we were able to save our village. Everyone has dubbed me a hero, and it’s all thanks to you.”

She smiled politely at him as she slid her hands out from underneath his, a look of disappointment flashing on his face before his ever-present smile brightened it.

“… he was deemed as a missing-nin. Fuck, maybe we should find Sasuke and kill him ourselves before he causes more damage to the village. We were already on thin ice with Kumogakure, but even more so now after the shit he pulled,” Shikamaru sighed. “What a drag.”

“What?!” Hinata and Naruto both yelled, causing all of their friends to stare at them.

“How can you say that about Sasuke!?” Naruto shouted. “He’s one of us!”

“Not if he’s attacking other villages. We need to do something about him before he does something even worse,” Shikamaru retorted. “He was seen wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki. The cycle of revenge needs to end, and it’ll start with us getting rid of Sasuke.”

“You’re wrong,” Hinata said as all eyes turned to her. “He’s just lost his way because the rage against oni– Itachi has clouded his judgment, but he can redeem himself when given a chance.”

“Hinata’s right!” Naruto added. “As his friends, we should be trying to save him, not kill him.”

Others slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

“Fine,” Shikamaru sighed, a smile slowly lifting his lips as he raised his hands in defeat. “I can see when I’m outnumbered.”

“I’m going to personally make sure Sasuke returns to us, no matter what – I stake my life on it,” Naruto said.

 _‘Me, too,’_ Hinata thought to herself as she devised a plan of her own.

*****

Hinata had followed the newly formed Team Seven from a distance they wouldn’t be able to detect her from until they reached Orochimaru’s hideout, entering well after they did. She knew she shouldn’t have gone in without backup of her own, but after three long years of not seeing Sasuke, her fear dissipated at the thought of seeing him again.

Wandering hall after hall, she felt hopelessly lost until Hebi suddenly appeared.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered as she bent to pet him.

When he slithered away from her hand, she called after him with confusion until he wrote a message in the dust on the ground. 

“Follow me,” she read before Hebi quickly darted off as she ran after him.

When he turned and waited for her at an adjacent hall, she froze in place when she heard _his_ voice, deepened with age, as he spoke to someone.

“I’m disgusted with what I found of your other experiments – how you’ve toyed with their bodies and lives. I’ve set free the ones you’ve held captive for who knows how long, and three have decided to join me on my mission. It’s finally time to move on and find nii-san at last.”

“My, my. How you’ve grown, my dear Sasuke,” came a sarcastic scratchy voice.

“There’s nothing more to learn from you, and it’s time to rid the world of your presence.”

Orochimaru scoffed. “Do you think you can get rid of me that easily? I am one of the legendary sannin!”

The chuckle that came from Sasuke should have frightened her, but it caused an unfamiliar sensation to shoot down her spine instead.

“I have surpassed you, Orochimaru. Goodbye.”

The sounds of a struggle and a fight sounded from the room until it became eerily quiet. Unbelieving that Sasuke had died, Hinata ran to stand in the doorway to find a giant white snake sliced into pieces with Sasuke's foot raised.

“Any jutsu you used never had any effect before these eyes,” he whispered before stomping down on the head.

Hinata took a tentative step forward, wanting to run to him, but a large sword swung toward her head, stopping inches from her neck as she froze in place.

“What is a beauty such as yourself doing here?” Suigetsu asked with a toothy grin, Hinata unflinching as her eyes remained on Sasuke.

She watched as he slowly turned, his eyes widening marginally when they landed on her.

“Hinata?” he whispered reverently, taking a step forward.

“Get away from her! RASENGAN!” Naruto yelled as he ran down the hall toward Suigetsu with his hand glowing, unknowing Sasuke stood several feet in front of her and causing a large hole to open the roof when his ninjutsu missed.

“Hinata! Are you okay?!” he asked her as they scanned the area.

“I’m fine, but where’s Sasuke?!” Hinata asked as she looked frantically around.

“What are you doing here, Hinata?” Yamato asked, appearing out of thin air.

“Ah! There he is!” Naruto shouted with his finger pointing to the hole in the roof as they snapped their eyes upward. “Sasuke! We’re here to bring you back to the village! Can’t you see Orochimaru is using you for your body!?”

“Orochimaru is dead.”

Naruto smiled brightly. “Then return with us! Come home!”

He smirked, his eyes following Hinata’s retreating form before settling back on Naruto. “No, I’m finally strong enough to face nii-san and can now complete my plans in killing him.”

“We have no choice then,” Yamato said as Sai and Sakura joined them. “We cannot allow you to roam around wreaking havoc to accomplish your goal. We are taking you back with us whether you like it or not!”

“And who’s going to force me? The four of you?” he scoffed. “I’m tired of this conversation.”

Performing hand signs to decimate the area with fire, he lifted his hand with a smirk but froze when he felt her presence behind him.

“Sasuke,” Hinata whispered, causing him to immediately extinguish the large amount of chakra he had gathered in his hand before turning slightly toward her. “Please, don’t do this. Come back with us.”

He slowly reached out to cup her cheek as Suigetsu joined them.

“You know I can’t, Hina. Not yet.”

“The others are waiting for us, Sasuke,” Suigetsu interrupted their moment. “We should head back soon.”

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but his body, along with the other man’s, faded into a blazing fire before vanishing as her tears fell.

*****

Sasuke told himself he would take a few minutes to observe Hinata for a short while before moving on to finish his plans of finding his brother, but it had been hours as he watched her. She had grown more beautiful with a body that made him groan with need as he imagined threading his fingers through her long silky locks. Over the years, he thought of nothing else except for his revenge to cover the hurt he had felt after leaving, but with one look at Hinata, his dormant body awakened with desire for the first time.

He rose to leave but remained in place when she was awakened to take over the night watch.

 _‘A few more minutes,’_ he told himself again as he watched her quietly pack her things, causing his brow to rise in confusion as the others continued to sleep.

When she slowly made her way toward the tree he stood upon, with her bag slung over her shoulders, he held his breath until she stood directly beneath him.

“I know you’re there, Sasuke.”

He jumped down in front of her with a smirk, loving the height difference between them when he straightened – the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders.

“How did you know I was here? Am I that lacking as a ninja now?”

The opal eyes he had often dreamt of gazed longingly at him, and it took all of his willpower not to pull her into his arms to feel her curves against him – her lips on his. Her smile almost brought him to his knees in forgiveness as he continued to stare at her like a love-sick fool. 

“No, I just always knew when you were watching me – like a Sasuke sixth sense.”

“So you knew I was watching you?” he smirked.

“For longer than you think,” she said as she stepped forward, placing her palm over his heart. “Right, Hebi?”

As if summoned, Hebi’s head peeked out of her sleeve before curling lovingly around Sasuke’s neck.

“How did you know Hebi was mine?”

“There was a hint of your scent on his skin. I thought I was going crazy when I first noticed it, but–”

Sasuke couldn’t hold back any longer and pulled her to him, tilting her head back to devour her lips. The moans that left her caused his pants to tighten as her full breasts pressed into his hardened chest – her familiar jasmine scent filling his nose and bringing back memories of happier times with her. When he pulled away, she followed after him to prolong the kiss as he smirked – Hinata unable to reach his lips with their height difference.

“Come with me,” he whispered as his fingers caressed her cheek then her full lips. “I’m done with my training, and I’m finally going to look for nii-san. I want you to come with me so we can find him together. Will you come with me this time, my hime?”

Trailing her hands up his chest, she encircled her arms around his shoulders with a smile – his eyes pleading with her the same way they had years ago.

“Yes, Sasuke~ I’ll go with you.”

He bent his head to kiss her again as they disappeared in a blaze of fire.

** Mini-story **

“I think Shiroi would be a cute name for you since you have such beautiful white skin,” Hinata smiled as she twisted flowers into a small crown for Hebi before placing it on his head.

Hebi wanted to shake the crown from his head but refrained from doing so because he didn’t wish to hurt her feelings as he wrote his name in the dirt with his tail.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon/ smut next chapter 🍋😈


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON/ SMUT WARNING! 🍋😈
> 
> If you are NOT into sexy times, you do not need to read this chapter for the plot~

Overwhelmed with need, Hinata clung to Sasuke as they reemerged in front of a roaring campfire at the entrance of a tent, an oversized makeshift bed with blankets and pillows occupying the spacious ground inside. She wanted to protest when he pulled away from her lips as his smirk warmed her heart and body, his eyes scanning her face – the familiar pulsing between her legs causing her body to heat.

“I missed you, Hinata, so damn much I thought I was dying.”

“Me too. It felt as though half of my heart was missing, but now it feels whole again with your arms around me.”

“I–”

Hinata pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him before placing her other hand over his heart – his quickly covering hers to press their joint hands firmly against his chest. She watched in fascination as he kissed her fingers then opened his mouth to gently nip at the tips of them, her pulse picking up as he slid their hands underneath his shirt to trail up his hardened stomach until it settled over the heat of his skin above his heart again. 

A smile graced her lips when she felt him tighten his core at her touch as his breathing hitched and his eyes dilated, happy to know that she wasn’t the only one affected by the changes to their bodies. Her eyes went to his as she slid their hands slowly down to his abdomen again to feel the hard dips and ridges of his stomach before moving back to his chest.

“Do you still love me?” his voice deeper than usual, causing her to shiver with need as he stared down at her intently. “Do you love me as much as I love and longed for you over the past three years?”

“Of course, I still love you. There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think about you.”

The hand that slid down her back made her gasp as he pulled her against him, his erection trapped between them.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“Never,” she whispered, burying her face into his chest. “I know you would never hurt me.”

“Look at me,” he practically growled.

“No,” she shook her head against him. “I’m embarrassed.”

The kiss he placed on her head surprised her as he laughed.

“I want to see your face, Hina. Besides, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s only you and me here, like old times. We even used to sleep together.”

“But not like what we’re about to do now,” came her muffled voice.

“Oh, and what are we about to do now?”

“Baka,” she whispered as she hit his shoulder with her free hand.

“ _Hime_.”

Turning her head to the side, she gazed at their joint hands over his heart.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t force anything on you.”

“I know,” she said as she tilted her head back with a smile. “But I want to if you want to–”

“Yes!” he answered a little too enthusiastically, causing her to laugh. “I mean, only if _you_ want.”

“I do. You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt about doing _this_ with you.”

He swallowed hard, her eyes going to the movement of his Adam’s apple, finding it oddly attractive. “You’ve dreamt of **_us_** having sex?”

The flushed, timid woman from moments ago slowly receded to reveal the lioness she truly was underneath as her gaze rose. “I have.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, please~”

In the next instant, Hinata was swept off her feet and in his arms as he lowered them to the pile of blankets and pillows – his lips at her neck to trail kisses there as he sat with her in his lap, kicking off his shoes.

“Sasuke,” she moaned, his fingers caressing every inch of skin that became exposed as he pulled her shoes off.

“Again,” he whispered in her ear as he nibbled the flesh there – the intake of breath she took making him smile as he undid the large band around her torso.

“W-what?”

“Say my name again. It’s been so long since I heard my name from your lips.”

As soon as she pulled away to face him, he growled at the loss of her against his mouth as his eyes turned predatory, but she looked as though she liked the way he stared at her as she bit her bottom lip in an unintentionally seductive way that made his blood boil.

“ ** _Say it_**.”

“I love you, _Sasuke_.”

Momentarily stunned at the beauty of her eyes as she gazed lovingly at him, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh – thankful that he hadn’t lost her after leaving her behind.

“Not as much as I love you.”

“Impossible,” she smiled as her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Her eyes rounded as she stared at his lean yet chiseled body as he smirked, knowing years of training with a sannin had paid off in more than one way as she continued to gawk at him.

“Touch me,” he demanded – his voice lowering.

When she hesitated, he brought her hand to his pec before slowly sliding it up and down his abs.

“You’re so hard. I’ve seen our friends with their shirts off before, but it never affected me as your body does.”

“Good, but my torso isn’t the only hard thing I want you to touch.”

His smirk turned predatorial as his hands went to undo the top button of her vest before sliding the zipper down to reveal the protective netting underneath as she continued to touch him – her hand coming dangerously close to the top of his pants as his breathing hitched.

“Have you ever…” she started.

“Have I ever what?”

She fiddled with his pants, avoiding eye contact. “Have you ever been with another woman? We were separated for years, and I know that men sometimes need to _release_ their needs, so I understand if you–”

“ ** _Never_** ,” he interrupted. “I could have never done anything with another when I love you too much.”

Her eyes flashed up to his, searching for the truth in their depths before she nodded. “Neither have I.”

“Good because I would have killed anyone who would have dared to touch you.”

She slid her hand up his chest until it was wrapped around his throat, tightening her hold slightly in warning. “I would have done the same too.”

His erection twitched as he groaned. “Fuck, Hina. Your possessive side is sexy as fuck.”

Hinata leaned forward until their lips touched as she spoke. “Get used to it because you’re mine, Uchiha.”

Unable to resist himself, he gripped the nape of her neck and brought her fully against him as he kissed her with all the pent up desire she had built within him – her moans causing him to put more and more into the kiss until they had to pull away for air.

“Strip,” she panted.

“As the hime commands,” he responded as he lifted her netted shirt over her head.

She laughed. “I meant you, not me.”

“I’d rather have you naked instead.”

Shifting off of his lap, Hinata unzipped her shorts and lowered them with her underwear as he did the same.

“Now the bra,” his voice came out gruff as she unhooked it and slid it down her arms. “Shit…”

It was silent as they took in each other’s bodies, appreciating every inch exposed.

“I didn’t think it would be so big,” Hinata inhaled. “I mean, it’s not overly big, but I never thought you would have one that was such a nice shape and color. I’ve heard horror stories of men’s… _things_ and how they aren’t able to get it erect. And now I’m rambling. I don’t know why you haven’t stopped me from talking about your penis and how it’s sticking straight out...”

His laugh caused her to stop as she started laughing as well.

“You’re still the cute girl I fell in love with all those years ago, but damn, your body isn’t the same. When did your breasts get so big?” he asked as he reached out and cupped them.

“They were always big,” she moaned, her nipples pebbling as his fingers glided against them. “You were just never interested in my body before you left.”

“Well, I plan on thoroughly appreciating them tonight and for the rest of our lives.”

“I want to touch you too, Sasuke.”

Sliding his hand up to her shoulders, he pressed himself into her before gently laying her down, his lips at her ear.

“In due time, but for tonight, let me be the one to touch you, feel you, and love you.”

He kissed his way down her neck until he reached her breasts to nip and suck at the flesh there as her fingers threaded through his dark locks. The way she moaned his name was music to his ears as he learned where she was most sensitive, his eyes alighting as he made mental notes for the future. When he moved lower, she gave him a questioning look as he pulled her legs up and apart, kissing her knees and inner thighs until he reached the apex.

“What are you doing?” she gasped.

“Getting you ready.”

“But I’m ready now.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve touched myself before. Haven’t you?”

“Damn it, Hinata. I didn’t know my cock could get any harder.”

“Then put it inside of me. I want you, Sasuke.”

“And I want to make sure you’re wet enough, so it doesn’t hurt your first time.”

“By doing what?”

He smirked. “ ** _This_**.” 

Lowering his head, he took a tentative lick as her body jolted and her legs shut around his head.

“Oh!”

Grabbing her ankle, he moved it over his shoulder before doing the same with the other as he buried his face fully into her, pushing his tongue in and against her.

“Sasuke!”

When his tongue connected with her bundle of nerves and her back arched, he knew she was close to her first orgasm with him.

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive,” he said between licks as he slid a finger up and down her opening before entering her, adding a second finger easily.

Her moans and gasps were the only responses he received before he latched his lips around her clit and sucked – a scream leaving her throat as he held her tightly to him, her hands pushing yet pulling him toward her. He watched in fascination as her body shook around him as she moaned his name over and over again. Redoubling his efforts, he sucked harder as he moved his fingers in and out of her faster until he curled them upward and shook them. The scalp pain that came from pulling his hair as she orgasmed was nothing compared to the one he felt from the lower half of his body as he leaned back to watch her shake from what he was able to do to her with only his tongue. And anticipation built within him as he thought of the pleasures he could wring from her with his harder than steel erection. 

On his knees, he wrapped his hand around his cock to lubricate himself with her wetness before maneuvering above her, placing himself at her entrance and slowly sliding in with ease as she caught her breath.

“Are you in any pain?” he asked between clenched teeth, the pleasure of being inside of her overwhelming his senses.

“I feel a bit full, but other than that, I feel fine,” she responded as she brushed the hair out of his eyes and gazed lovingly up at him. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“When I wasn’t training or sparring, I liked to read,” he said as he slid out before sliding back in.

Hinata gasped as he set a steady pace. “And you read about sex a lot?”

“Not often, but certain concepts intrigued me.”

“Such as the thing you just performed on me.”

The lewd grin that appeared on his face made her heart race as he angled his hips, pushed her leg up against his shoulder, and moved faster, causing her to moan loudly and dig her nails into his back. “Amongst other things.”

“The book series Kakashi-sensei read all the time are _informative_ as well.”

“You’ve read those too?” he breathed heavily.

“He gave me a set on my 18th birthday,” she moaned as he thrusted deeper than before.

“And why would my former sensei give you such a lecherous series of books?”

Hinata would have laughed if she weren’t feeling the euphoric bliss of another orgasm building. “You sound jealous.”

“That’s because I am.”

He thrusted roughly into her several times more before flipping their positions, bringing her on top as he sat – her legs wrapping behind him.

“What are you doing, Sasuke?”

“Giving you control because I might get too rough for your first time out of jealousy.”

Moving her hips above him, she leaned into his ear with a smile to whisper, “And if I wanted you to be rough?” before she bit his ear playfully.

The growl that rumbled his chest made her shiver as she inclined to stare into his eyes.

“Next time. The first few times should be–”

“I’ll decide that,” she interrupted as she moved faster above him.

With a smirk, he placed his hands on her hips and helped guide her as he thrusted upward.

“Are you close?”

“Yes!” she screamed as she held onto his shoulders and bounced on his lap, his fingers moving to play with her clit.

They moved as one as the noises of their love-making filled the tent, their gasps and moans growing as they stared at each other – incoherent sounds leaving their mouths as sweat coated their bodies. 

“Hinata, I love you so much.”

“Hmmm~ Sasuke~”

Changing their positions, so he was on top again, Sasuke thrusted into her as she clung to him.

“Tell me you love me too,” he grumbled in her ear. “Tell me, and I’ll let you come.”

“Sa-Sas, nuaah~ I–”

His thrusts were unrelenting as her moans and screams sent chills down his spine, urging him to move faster as he grunted against her ear.

“ ** _Tell me_** ,” he snarled between his teeth, barely able to hold back his orgasm.

“Ahh, I love you, Sasuke,” she cried as her nails dug into him.

With a thankful curse, he slid his hand down until it came in contact with her clit, causing her inner walls to squeeze around him as she screamed.

Stars exploded behind their lids as they came – Sasuke unwilling to stop his hips from moving in and out of Hinata, wanting to prolong the euphoric feeling of coming until he collapsed on top of her.

“I’m sorry. I’m probably crushing you under my weight,” he panted heavily. “But I don’t think I can move right now.”

Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, one of her hands moving to his head as her fingers played with his hair. “It’s okay. I like the weight of you on top of me.”

Lifting his head, he grinned widely before kissing her passionately, his semi-erection growing within her as she pulled away with a gasp.

“You’re hard again and so quickly. I thought it was difficult for men to…”

“I’m not an ordinary man, my hime,” he lewdly smirked. “I have a lot to make up for, and you’re my prey tonight.”

*****

After a night filled with naughty nocturnal activities and very little sleep, Hinata curled into Sasuke’s side as he leaned against the pile of pillows behind him as his hand stroked her back.

“I was planning on leaving with you the first time you asked me.”

His body tensed, but she continued speaking.

“I had a bag packed and ready to go, but Kakashi-sensei convinced me not to because he knew you had to go with Orochimaru, that there was no other option for you.”

“So you let me leave even though it hurt the both of us to be separated.”

“I knew you would never have given up until you thought you were strong enough to go against onii-san.”

“And here we are now. Stronger, older, and so very naked.”

Hinata laughed, warming the heart he thought had died years ago. 

“Yes, but now I have a surefire way of having you do things my way.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” he asked with a mischievous lift of his lips, another part of his body awakening.

“Why should I _tell_ you when I can _show_ you,” she said as she sat up, his eyes lowering to take in her magnificent body as she sat on his lap.

She lowered her head for a kiss when a cough sounded outside of their tent, Hinata instinctively covering her breasts with a squeak.

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to get a move on,” came a woman’s irritated voice. “At the rate the two of you were going at it last night, if I don’t interrupt now, we’ll be here for a few more hours we can’t afford.”

“We’ll be out in a minute, Karin,” Sasuke said as he pulled Hinata’s arms away and buried his face into her chest to nip and kiss each breast.

“Sasuke, stop,” she whimpered as she brought his head closer to her, a moan escaping her mouth when he reached a sensitive area.

“Don’t make me come in there because I will.”

“Give them a break,” Suigetsu said. “They’ve been apart for years and need some old-fashion lovin’ if you know what I mean. I bet all that sex cured the brooding out of the bastard. Besides, I wouldn’t mind hearing her moans again. Ow, what the fuck, Karin! Why’d you hit me?! Jūgo! Help! She’s going to kill me!”

Hinata buried her face into his shoulder as their voices faded. “I’m never leaving this tent. If I had known they were nearby while we were…”

“Tch, I should have tried _harder_ to make you scream louder,” Sasuke chuckled.

She leaned back with a salacious grin. “Or maybe _I’ll_ try harder and make _you_ scream louder next time.”

The smirk he gave her made her inner walls clench as his eyes slowly took in her bare body before returning to her eyes. “Challenge accepted, hime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 Let me know what you thought in the comments 👀😆
> 
> So I had surgery this past Monday and may not update next Thursday. I only updated this chapter bc I already had it written, but knowing me, I will update next week. I just wanted to let everyone know in case I don't~ ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Special shoutout to Arlovebird, silverteaspoon, toibin, tree, and Kim~**  
>  Thank you for the love and super supportive comments in the last chapter!
> 
> Toibin, I've decided to expand on this fic a bit more. It won't be 100k you were hoping for, but it won't be ending in 3ish chapters as I had planned.
> 
> **LEMON/ SMUT WARNING** 🍋😈

The feeling of being watched crept its way through Hinata’s senses as she covertly glanced around, finding Karin staring at her as they set up camp for the night by a rural village.

“I guess I can see your appeal, and why Sasuke would be in love with you, even after years apart from each other.”

“Karin, be nice,” Jūgo said, his deep voice effectively stopping their conversation as he inclined his head to Hinata.

She smiled in thanks as he returned one to her with a subtle lift of his lips before turning away.

“What? I didn’t say anything hurtful, did I?”

Hinata laughed. “No, you didn’t, but it’s nice to have you speak directly to me instead of around me.”

After her embarrassing moment of meeting Team Hebi for the first time, Hinata found she liked each member as they traveled together for weeks. Suigetsu had easily welcomed her into the group and made her laugh through their travels. And she developed a deep friendship with Jūgo with minimal words exchanged – thanks to his gentle nature and his unexpected protectiveness over her, stating her presence calmed his mind and soul. Karin had been the only one who was standoffish for an unknown reason until today as Hinata spotted a hint of jealousy reflected in her eyes. 

“We’ve known each other since we were children, and even though we went through a rough patch after… what happened to his family, we found that we needed each other. And eventually, we realized our friendship blossomed into love.”

“And yet he left you, the love of his life, and his village behind for power.”

“He did,” Hinata smiled, undeterred by past events. “But it was what he needed at the moment, and I wouldn’t change anything about what we had to do for each other. When you love someone, you will do anything for them, including letting them go _briefly_ in order for them to achieve their goals. Luckily, we found each other again and are happier than ever.”

“We know,” Karin said with a blush. “We hear you every night, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were pregnant by the way you two go at it.”

“Who’s pregnant?” Sasuke asked as he and Suigetsu returned with dinner – his eyes going straight to her belly as the sides of his lips lifted. “Hina, are you…?”

“What!? No one is pregnant,” Hinata blushed. “I’m taking contraceptive measures.”

His eyes darkened as a look of unbridled lust slowly morphed his face, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin as she shivered.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind restoring the Uchiha clan with you, even though we’re still young, but that only means we can have dozens of children. Imagine how powerful they would be with our bloodlines running through their veins. Any children we have would be a force to be reckoned with,” he proudly smirked as he pulled her to him. “But I’m curious about one thing. Did you know you were going to get in my pants before coming to find me, _hime_? Is that why you’re taking contraceptive measures to prevent pregnancy?”

She spun out of his arms with a wink. “Things are going to remain in your pants if you keep joking about it, _Uchiha_. Then who would give you the children you want?”

Karin raised her hand, but Jūgo slapped it down before anyone could see.

Sasuke’s smirk faltered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind to whisper into her ear. “Hina, I was joking. I’m sorry.”

Hinata laughed loudly as the rest of Team Hebi joined her.

“Have I mentioned how much I love having Hinata with us?” Suigetsu boisterously laughed. “She really brightens up the dynamic of the group, and who knew Sasuke’s mood would change so drastically after getting some pussy?”

“Ick, you’re disgusting,” Karin cringed. “I’m so glad we have another girl in the group.”

* * *

Under the blankets she shared with Sasuke, Hinata watched as he moved around the campfire before entering their tent.

“I’m sorry you have to sleep on the cold ground every night instead of on a nice, soft, and warm bed. If we weren’t always on the move, I’d make sure you’d never have to sleep on anything but a mattress with the fluffiest pillows and warmest blankets.”

“It’s perfectly fine with me as long as I have you, Sasuke. All I need is _you_ to keep me warm at night.”

“You’re too good for me, Hina,” he said with a lift of his hand. “That’s why I have a surprise for you tonight.”

“Oh?”

She took his hand and rose with his help until he wrapped his arms around her waist before teleporting a short distance away to an open-air area filled with dozens of hot springs – the sky filled with thousands of shining stars as steam rose from the ground.

“Sasuke, this is wonderful!” she gasped as she spun around, taking in the stars.

“I thought you’d like a hot bath for once,” he said with a smirk as he removed his clothes, helping her remove hers before neatly folding them.

He slid into one of the warm pools, the water coming up to his waist, and lifted his arms for her to join him, but she shook her head as she sat on the edge instead and dipped her legs in.

“Hina?” he raised his brow as he stepped closer, stopping when she lifted her leg and placed it on his chest – his lips curving upward as his hand caressed the long limb, and his eyes traveled up her body slowly.

“There’s something I’m curious about, and I only want to see _you_ perform it for me.”

Removing the obstruction of her leg, he guided his hands up it until his body was pressed into hers – his lips at her ear as he trailed kisses along her neck. “Name it, and it shall be performed for my hime.”

She tilted her head to the side to give him better access to the sensitive part of her neck as she moaned. “I want to see you touch yourself… while I watch.”

He reared his head back with a look of surprise before it morphed into a wicked grin. Sasuke shouldn’t have been shocked by her request after weeks of exploring each other’s bodies, both seemingly never having enough as their sexcapades grew more daring.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to fuck my hand instead of using my hard-as-steel cock to pound into you because you’re _curious_.”

“Yes,” she breathlessly answered as she slid her hand down his chest until her hand wrapped around his erection, causing him to hiss as she stroked him. “But who said you couldn’t fuck me after I watch you come? We know you won’t be completely satisfied until you come inside of me twice.”

If Sasuke had been wearing clothes at that moment, he would have ripped it off of his body and given everything he owned to Hinata in offering. 

“God, and I thought you couldn’t get any sexier, woman. You never cease to amaze me with your sexual curiosity, and I can’t wait to see what you have planned next. But you need to do something for me if I give in to your request.”

“Anything.”

“You need to be touching yourself too.”

“I was planning on doing just that,” she winked as her hand released him and traveled up his body until she placed two fingers inside of his mouth, his tongue sucking and lapping at them before she pulled away and put them between her legs.

“Fuck, Hina.”

“You better hurry,” she gasped as she lowered her fingers to dip inside of herself to gather the moisture that grew before moving to her clit. “If I come before you, I won’t let you come anywhere near me tonight.”

He gripped her wrist and brought it back to his mouth to suck on her fingers before placing her hand over his heart, slowly sliding it down his mouthwatering body.

“I’d rather have you get me off.”

The movement of their hands stopped midway down his torso before she walked her fingers back up, rubbing them against his lips as he kissed the tips.

“And I’d rather you get yourself off while I watch.”

With a smirk, Sasuke took several steps back as Hinata scooted backward until she came in contact with a smooth rock wall. She spread her legs as his eyes zeroed in on her fingers at her entrance – his hands stroking himself under the water’s surface.

“Do you think you can come before me?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” she gasped as her fingers moved faster.

“Another challenge, hime? I may be losing by one with the last one,” Sasuke chuckled as he tightened his grip. “Well, I don’t count it as a loss since we’ve both come so hard we’re temporarily blinded and can’t control the volume of our voices. But I know my body well enough to know that I can come in seconds, especially with you displayed so erotically in front of me.”

When she moaned and her back arched slightly, his efforts intensified as he stroked faster. The water became turbulent as his hand glided against his cock, making sure to take advantage of his sensitive areas as he cupped his balls – his chest heaving with his pending orgasm as their moans echoed around them.

He swore as he started to come, his lips lifted in triumph as he came seconds before she did – their eyes locked on each other as they caught their breath.

Hinata watched in fascination as streams of smoke-like wisps jetted out of him and into the water as he breathed heavily and continued to stroke himself with his mouth open before easily taking a large step out of the warm pool. Her eyes followed the beads of water falling down his body until she reached his semi-erection – it stiffening with each step he took toward her until he was smirking down at her. With boldness that she no longer hid, she went to her knees and grasped his cock, taking him into her mouth.

“Fuck, Hina. No, I–” he protested but didn’t pull away as he cupped her head as she bobbed back and forth.

Only able to take a quarter of him into her mouth, she changed her method and began to suck on the tip as he hissed and pulled out.

“I may be able to get erect for you within seconds, but even I know my limits. The next time I come, I want it to be inside of you.”

“But my mouth _is_ inside of me,” she said as she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of him. “And it’s not fair that you’ve gotten to _eat_ me dozens of times, but I’ve never _eaten_ you.”

“I don’t let you because of the limits I mentioned. Just thinking of my cock inside of your mouth…” Sasuke paused as he shivered and cupped her face, trailing his thumb along her full bottom lip. “I wouldn’t last ten seconds in that sweet mouth of yours. But eventually, when I’m not as _excitable_ when we have any sort of sex, I’ll let you explore my body with your mouth to your heart’s content.”

“I look forward to that day because I’m going to make you weep with how many different ways _and_ times I’ll make you come with just my tongue alone.”

Sasuke wanted to weep at that moment as unrestrained need pulsed through his body before he bent and lifted Hinata to seat her on a nearby ledge, putting her at the perfect height as he took her mouth. Her limbs wrapped around him, bringing their bodies flush against one another as they kissed each other with raw passion. She glided her hands between them as Sasuke pulled his hips back until she maneuvered him at her entrance. Pulling away to stare at her with adoration, he kissed her chastely as he entered her slowly.

“I love you, Hinata. I’ll love you forever no matter what happens.”

Smiling, she placed a hand over his heart. “Thanks, I know.”

With a lifted brow and a smirk, he chuckled before slamming himself into her and paused, delighting in the gasp that made her mouth fall open as her dazed eyes stared lovingly at him. “I know you do, but I need you to say the words back to me no matter how many times you’ve said them to me.”

When she continued to stare at him, he pulled out of her and roughly entered her again, never getting enough of her throaty moans whenever they came together.

“ ** _Hinata._** ”

“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you get so needy and demanding? I love the way you growl my name when you don’t get what you want.”

His hips moved in and out of her at a punishing rate he knew she enjoyed as she clung to him in pleasure – her moans growing in volume. When he suddenly stopped with a devilish smirk, she wanted to scream in frustration.

“Sasuke! Why did you stop?!”

She tried to move against him, but the hands at her hips easily stopped her movements.

“Say it, hime. Then I’ll let us come.”

With a smirk of her own, she squeezed her inner walls, causing his knees to buckle as he shut his eyes tightly and swear under his breath.

Sliding her hands up his chest, stopping to place them over his heart before moving to cup his face, she kissed his eyes, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips as he opened his eyes. 

“I love you, Sasuke, so you don’t have to ask me every time. I will always love you no matter what happens because you’re the only one who knows the real me. Never doubt my love for you.”

Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder before his lips trailed along her neck, then to her chin until he kissed her where she had kissed him – his hips moving leisurely. “I know… But I have doubts in my mind, and I fear one day you’ll realize you don’t love me and end up with someone else.”

Hinata placed her hands on his hips to indicate she wanted him to move faster, harder against her, sliding her hands up his body to wrap around his shoulders.

“I will never love another as I love you, my Uchiha ouji.”

“And you’re mine forever, my Hyuuga hime.”

Surprising her, Sasuke placed her legs over his arms and lifted her into the air as he supported her weight by holding her bottom in his hands, her grasp around his shoulders tightening.

Her eyes widened as he smirked before he lifted her and slammed her back down onto him.

“Sasuke!”

No longer holding back, he repeated the action until her body shook and her nails dug into his scalp.

“I’m coming, Sasssahhh~”

His hips drove into her as she moaned, pinning her against the wall, his lips on her ear as his harsh breathing and groans rivaled the volume of hers.

Through her daze, Hinata tightened her walls, making Sasuke’s eyes roll back as he growled.

“Fuck, Hina.”

“I want to come.”

Moving his thumb to her clit, he rubbed until her back arched off the wall and violently shook as he pumped into her several more times, gradually slowing his pace as they came down from their orgasmic bliss. 

Satisfied, Sasuke pulled out of her body with a hiss and moved to sit at the edge of the hot spring, slowly entering the warm water. He buried his face into her chest as they caught their breaths, rubbing his lips against the supple flesh there as he took a hardened nipple into his mouth before moving to love the other equally.

“Mmmm, Sasuke.”

With a grin, he began to wash her as she did the same for him.

“I can’t believe I never appreciated your breasts before.”

“I always thought they were too big.”

“They’re perfect. Just like everything about you.”

Hinata smiled, kissing him. “Thank you.”

A snake’s hiss sounded, and Sasuke moved like lightning to cover Hinata as the three tomoes in his eyes swirled to life.

“Who’s there?!”

A large snake slithered its way into their view, Suigetsu wrapped around the middle with his eyes covered by the scaly body.

“I swear I just got here. I thought I’d take a nice hot bath too, and I had no idea you two were here having _very_ loud and rough sex.”

The back of Jūgo then came into view as he picked Suigetsu and the snake effortlessly over his shoulder. “He wasn’t here long, so no need to worry about being seen, but I’ll take his ass back to camp and make sure he stays there. Take your time.”

“Jūgo, when’d you get here?” Suigetsu asked.

“I followed you, knowing you were up to no good.”

Sounds of a struggle were heard before Suigetsu shouted. “Jūgo, nooooo! Put me down, and let me stay!! Jūgooooooooo~ ”

Hinata giggled as Sasuke relaxed, his eyes returning to normal.

“I’m glad you were able to find some friends while you were away. I was worried you’d be all alone with no one to talk to.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call them friends, but things have changed between us since you arrived.”

“People miss you back home, by the way.”

He scoffed. “I highly doubt that. I was an asshole before I left, so I don’t expect a welcome home party when I return.”

The last part of his sentence brought hope to her heart, glad he planned to return. “Well, your teammates, Kakashi-sensei, and I will always welcome you home. I know you and Naruto didn’t always get along, but I know you bonded with him along with all of Team Seven.”

“That usuratonkachi,” he chuckled.

“He always stood up for you whenever someone badmouthed you. We even grew close while sharing our favorite stories of you when we were kids.”

Jealousy flashed in his eyes, but he tried to mask it with a smile. “Did you spend a lot of time with him while I was gone?”

“Not intentionally. Kakashi-sensei would periodically check up on me after I told him we were involved and how we were able to hide our relationship. Then one day, Naruto started tagging along, but sensei’s visits became more infrequent while Naruto’s increased…”

“And when did the dobe confess to you?”

Her hand went to the scar on her stomach that faded years ago. “After I was healed by Sakura when Pain attacked Konohagakure no Sato and almost killed me when I tried to save Naruto. He said he realized he had feelings for me after thinking I had died and regretted never confessing, but I let him know that another held my heart.”

“I guess the usuratonkachi gets to live with his balls intact but never endanger your life for another again, Hinata.”

She looked at him with a bright smile. “I won’t. I have too much to live for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! 🥺🥺🥺 I was not expecting this much love for this crackship of a fic. I wanted to write this for myself and the giftees for fun bc I've missed the Naruto fandom, but to be almost at 100 kudos already 🥰❤🥰❤🥰
> 
> Thank you everyone for returning to read! ❤
> 
> If you're on Twitter, [click here for Fanfictina’s Twitter page](https://twitter.com/fanfictina18).  
> If you ever want to chat, just drop a line over there~  
> But be warned, my account is mostly for Vegebul (dragon ball).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON/ SMUT WARNING! 🍋😈
> 
> Side note: I changed my username to TINA18 (formerly fanfictina18)

No matter what they were doing or where they were through their travels, Sasuke and Hinata couldn’t keep their hands to themselves – subtly touching each other or running off together for _alone_ time, hoping they were out of hearing range. After one particular round of love-making, where Hinata asserted her sexual dominance, much to Sasuke’s delight, they held onto each other before rising to dress so they could return to their group to continue in their mission.

Walking hand-in-hand, as their sexual adrenaline mellowed their systems, Hinata brought up the subject she wanted to discuss with him for weeks as they searched for Itachi.

“I think he’s innocent.”

She knew the moment his blissful mood fell, even though there was no indication from his body language or facial features, but that didn’t stop her as she continued.

“I know you don’t want to hear it, but it’s time we discussed it. It isn’t healthy to keep everything locked inside of you, Sasuke. We should talk about him.”

“I don’t want to talk about him unless it’s to discuss how to disembowel him with a rusty kunai.”

Hinata pulled him to a stop. 

“Just listen to what I have to say, and then decide.”

He shut his eyes briefly and sighed before tugging at her hand so they could continue to walk. “I don’t want to fight, Hina. Please, can you drop it?”

Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she huffed. “If you’re going to be so stubborn about it, then so will I.”

“Hinata.”

Her angry eyes flashed to his before she stomped gracefully away. “If you don’t want to talk, fine, but I don’t want to either until you agree that we need to talk about onii-san.”

“Hina, come back.”

When she didn’t stop, he ran after her.

“Can you give me time? When _he_ comes into my thoughts, all I see is red.”

She stopped and turned toward him, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. “I know and understand.”

He leaned into her hand and shut his eyes, using her touch to calm him before she pulled away and took a step back – the same look of sadness in their eyes.

“But until you’re ready to talk, we should spend some time apart.”

Panic set in at the thought of being separated as his arms enveloped her in a flash.

“Don’t leave me, Hinata.”

Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she buried her face into his chest before she skillfully maneuvered her way out of his hold.

“I won’t. I could never, but I’m going to sleep next to Karin for a while, at least until you’re ready to talk.”

He watched her head back toward the others, her silky hair swaying with the breeze as his fist tightened before following her back – unaware they were being watched.

*****

“It’s been a week,” Jūgo stated as he sat next to Sasuke near the campfire. “Both of you are miserable without the other, so whatever you did, go apologize to her and make-up.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched Hinata laugh at whatever Suigetsu joked about as Karin slapped him across the face – her beautiful opal eyes landing on his briefly before she turned away.

“It’s not that simple,” he said through his teeth as Suigetsu threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulder. He knew it was in a friendly manner, but it irritated him to no end when another got to touch her freely, and he couldn’t.

“There’s only one thing that could make you this angry… Your nii-san. Did she ask you to stop searching for him – to give up your vengeance for her?”

“No, she thinks it’s unhealthy to keep everything bottled up, and she says he’s innocent…”

“And did she tell you why she thinks that way?”

“No…”

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t give her the chance to tell me why.”

“Ah,” Jūgo chuckled. “Now, I see the whole story. You got mad and told her to drop the subject, and now she refuses to talk to you unless necessary.”

“Shut up. Don’t you have birds to feed?”

Jūgo laughed louder than before, patting him on the shoulder as he rose. “Whether Itachi is innocent or not, I think Hinata is right. It’s time to talk to someone about everything surrounding the massacre of your family, and I see no one better than her to confide in.”

He glared at Jūgo as the larger man grinned down at him.

“I’ll make sure you aren’t interrupted, so take your time and apologize properly.”

Sasuke watched as Hinata greeted Jūgo with a large smile before excusing herself to make her way deeper into the forest – Jūgo giving him a discreet look before distracting the members of Team Hebi as he rose and followed after Hinata.

When he was several yards away, a white head peeked out from her collar and hissed angrily at him.

“Hebi, need I remind you that you are contracted to me and not Hinata?”

The snake hissed again before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

“That was rude,” Hinata said – her back to him. “You didn’t have to send Hebi away.”

“Hinata, I’m sorry. I’ll say it a thousand times if I have to, but please just talk to me like before and fall asleep in my arms at night. I can’t sleep without you anymore.”

“Will you listen to what I have to say about onii-san?”

Silence filled the air as she slowly turned to face him.

“Will you or will you not, Sasuke?”

“It’s not as easy as you think, Hinata. 

“I know, but maybe what I have to say might sway your views of things.” 

“I can’t turn off the anger I’ve harbored for all these years. No switch will magically change my feelings of hate or vengeance.”

“Sasuke, just listen to what I have to say!”

He knew he wasn’t angry at her, but something within him exploded as he recalled that horrible night.

“You aren’t the one who lost everything to that bastard! You didn’t see members of your family bleeding out, lifeless on the ground while you went in search of your parents only to find them dead as well – their blood covering the fucking walls!”

“No, I didn’t, but maybe everything you _think_ is reality isn’t the way it seems! Have you thought of that!? Do you really think the onii-san that we know and love would kill everyone in your clan!? If you’d only listen to what I have to say, you stupid man, then maybe you would have some clarity on everything and not just the hate you harbor! I swear all of you Uchiha men are stubborn fucking idiots!”

A sense of dread overwhelmed him as an irrational thought came to mind. “Are you in _love_ with him? Is that why you’re defending him?!”

“What?!” she sputtered in shock. “How could you even think– You know what? I can’t talk to you right now.”

Spinning on her heel, she walked away but only made it a few steps before he grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Let go of me,” she snarled.

“No.”

Her head snapped toward his as the veins at her temple bulged. “ ** _Let me go_**.”

“ ** _Never_** ,” he replied, his eyes turning red.

Hinata knocked his hand from her wrist with a gentle hit from her palm before using the other to push at his chest as he flew in the air, flipping to land on his feet. 

He slowly rose as he cracked his neck. “It’s been a while since we’ve sparred. I think it’s long overdue, _hime_.”

Identical lion heads flared to life around her hands as she advanced, Sasuke smirking as he prepared to defend. As a palm came toward his head, he ducked but almost missed the other hand that came dangerously close to his chest again. When her palms went back to normal, he raised a brow in confusion and was caught off-guard when her heel came in contact with his foot, and she head-butted him. However, with her proximity, he was able to grab hold of her before she could walk away as her face and his eyes returned to normal.

If glares could burn, the entire forest around them would have been ablaze as they glared at each other before their mouths collided. Their hands tore at the other’s shirt, Hinata’s ripped beyond repair as the need to feel the skin of the other overwhelmed them. Once his torso was bare, her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled his head away from her as they breathed against each other’s lips. Her legs wrapped around him as he pinned her to the nearest tree as his erection pressed into her core, his hips mimicking the motions of sex.

“This doesn’t mean I’m not mad at you,” she moaned as he attacked her breasts, grazing his teeth on her pebbled nipples. “The need to have you inside of me is overpowering the need to smack you, so this doesn’t mean we’re making up. This is just sex.”

He bit her nipple harder than he intended, causing her to moan loudly as her hips moved against his.

“Sasuke!”

They fumbled to loosen their pants – Sasuke ripping hers in half and down her legs when they wouldn’t budge with him in the way as his fingers moved to test her wetness, his eyes rising to hers in surprise when he found her drenched.

“Why are you so–”

“Shut up,” she interrupted, pulling his hand away and pressing her wet opening onto his freed erection trapped between them.

He placed her legs over the crook of his arms and held onto her hips as he took a step back and bent his knees – Hinata sliding up and down the underside of his length as she used the tree for leverage.

“Hinata.”

Scraping her nails down his chest, she enjoyed the hiss that escaped between his lips as they continued to glare at each other until she reached down for his cock and squeezed him – his mouth falling open with a curse. With him in her hands, she teased him against her clit before placing him at her entrance, slowly sliding down his erection until he was fully seated inside of her. Trailing her hand back up his chest, she grasped his chin and brought him closer for a desperate, hungry kiss before pushing his face away.

“Sasuke, I want you to hate-fuck me because I’m going to do the same to you.”

Without another word, she pushed away from the tree, wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and bit his bottom lip before taking his mouth in another searing kiss that made him groan – her hips roughly moving up and down his cock.

Anger from their fight still boiling through his veins, he effortlessly lifted her and slammed her onto him over and over again. With each second that passed, their movements against each other grew frantic as they grew closer to their orgasm. 

“More,” she screamed as he did as she commanded, moving at a more punishing pace.

The nails that dug into his neck, shoulders, and back increased his pleasure as his fingers dug into her hips as the wet noises of their activity filled the air, her moans echoing around them as he grunted with each thrust.

“ ** _More_**!”

“Fuck, Hina,” he groaned into her neck.

His knees grew weak as he felt a powerful orgasm nearing as she ground herself above him, his vigorous thrusts growing unsteady. Opening the eyes he hadn’t realized he shut, his gaze landed on her heaving, bouncing breasts before lifting to watch the face of the woman he loved about to orgasm. He drew her closer until his shallow breathing tickled her ear, his hands at her ass to help her rub herself harder against his pelvis.

The moment he knew she had reached the pinnacle, he panted his love for her in her ear as she threw her head back with a scream as he came with a groan – their bodies shaking as they held onto each other.

* * *

Plastered to his side as her fingers trace patterns on his chest, Sasuke turned to face Hinata – tightening his cloak around her naked body since her clothes were no longer intact. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away, his heart skipping a beat when she smiled affectionately up at him. 

“I’m done with not having you within arm’s reach any time of the day, so I’m ready. What do you have to say about nii-san?”

“Don’t you mean the _love of my life_? The man you think I’m in love with.”

Sasuke blushed, pulling her head into his chest to hide it, but it was too late.

“Are you blushing?” she giggled, struggling to push away to see his cute face.

“No…”

Hinata smiled before resting her head on the crook of his arm.

“I know you might not want to hear this after directing all of your hate toward onii-san for so long, but I think, no, I **_know_** there’s more to the massacre of the Uchiha clan than what everyone believes to be true.”

She felt his body tense as he played with strands of her hair.

“And what would that be?”

“I know in my heart onii-san is innocent.”

Sasuke scoffed. 

“And,” she continued, lightly punching his chest. “While you were brooding, I did my own investigations and found some things didn’t add up.”

“Like what?”

“First, why would the onii-san who loved his clan above all else suddenly kill everyone, and how can hundreds of people have the same story when it should have changed when told person-to-person? There is no way everyone can say what happened verbatim unless they were all told by the same person simultaneously, but even then, it would change if they retold it repeatedly over the years. Not to mention onii-san’s cryptic words when he came to visit us before you left. He said it wasn’t time to reveal anything.”

“How did you figure all of this out by yourself, Hinata?”

“I had to do something with my free time when you couldn’t bother to talk to me when we were kids. When I wasn’t sparring with you in anger, I put my frustration into researching and investigating because I hated that the person I loved the most was hurting.”

“I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Yes, you are, but I love you anyway,” Hinata laughed, kissing his neck. “So are you feeling less vengeful toward onii-san or…”

“I’m…” he sighed. “I’m not sure. It’s a lot to process because what you’re saying makes sense, but what about the dead bodies of my clan members that I found – where did they all go if they weren’t buried in our cemetery? Whose graves did I visit when I was a kid?”

“That’s the one thing I couldn’t figure out, but I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

“As much as I want to believe nii-san is innocent, there are unknown factors that make me believe he’s still a bastard, a traitor, and the murderer of my clan.”

“In my opinion, I thought she was thoroughly convincing,” came a deep voice. “But I’m biased.”

Sasuke jackknifed into a seated position with Hinata, securing his cloak around her before reaching for his pants to don them as his eyes scanned the area with his Sharingan activated.

“Come out from where you’re hiding, nii-san!”

“Turn around, Sasuke.”

Quickly glancing at Hinata to make sure she was fully covered, he turned to face his brother.

“How long have you been watching, you sick fuck?”

“Sasuke!” Hinata verbally chastised.

“Good to see you too, Hina,” Itachi smiled.

“Onii-san~” Hinata shook her head with a coy smile. “You could have come at a better time, you know.”

“I could have,” he responded with a nonchalant shrug, “but my ears were burning, and I had to find out why people were talking about me. By the way, it’s rude to talk about others when they aren’t present.”

“I was only trying to soften him toward you, but you had to show up now of all times.”

“I swear I didn’t see or hear anything. I arrived the second you mentioned what a broody young boy Sasuke was, and I would’ve liked to see that…”

The sound of thousands of little birds filled the air as Hinata carefully rose.

“Sasuke, don’t. I’m sure onii-san had a reason why he would reveal himself to us right now.”

“Not really, but I think _they_ might,” he said, pointing behind them.

Three dark figures suddenly appeared and threw smoke bombs, obscuring everyone’s vision.

Jumping onto a branch, out of range of the smoke, Sasuke glanced around for Hinata, knowing she was a capable shinobi that could take care of herself. But when he couldn’t spot her as Itachi chuckled from a higher branch, his red eyes glared to life as the smoke cleared, and there was no one to be seen.

“Hinata!!”

“I guess they took her and headed westward. Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to in the east, or I would have loved to help get her back.”

“Do you know who took her?!”

Hopping down to his branch, Itachi shrugged. “Maybe, but you’re wasting time talking to me. Who knows what those three men are doing to our precious little hime all naked underneath that cloak of yours. Time is of the essence, and you have two choices right now, Sasuke. Rescue the love of your life or finally get the vengeance you always wanted against the person who killed your entire family.”

Sasuke ran with a Chidori in hand and swung it toward Itachi as he flawlessly evaded the attack. With his arm immobilized within his older brother’s grasp, Sasuke scowled at Itachi before his gaze shifted to the west as he swore and extinguished the jutsu. 

When two fingers tapped Sasuke’s forehead, he felt as though he was five again as he stared at Itachi smiling affectionately.

“You made the correct choice, Sasuke. But don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other again very soon.”

His arm free, Sasuke pushed away from his brother and summoned Aoda, commanding him to travel westward as fast as the snake could. He took one last peek at Itachi with suspicion and confusion in his eyes – not yet wholly believing his brother’s innocence as Hinata believed. 

Itachi stood in place and waved with a smile as Sasuke darted off to kill those who dared touch the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who these mysterious kidnappers are? 👀👀👀


	9. Chapter 9

Unable to see, Hinata raised her arms to disperse the smoke surrounding her but refrained from doing so with no clothes on – unwilling to expose herself to anyone except Sasuke. When a soft cloth covered her eyes and mouth, she thrusted a palm forward, but it came in contact with air as the cloak she wore wrapped tightly around her body, immobilizing her as she was lifted over a man’s shoulder before they flew through the air.

“Do not struggle, and we’ll get out of here safely, Hinata-sama. We’ve come to rescue you, so do not be afraid. I am sorry we had to cover your eyes and mouth to protect you from the smoke bomb we, unfortunately, had to use.”

“What? Who are you?” she mumbled under her gag. “What kind of rescue is this?!”

Another man reached forward and removed the cloth from her face as he took off his mask with a smile, his familiar face and opal eyes calming Hinata as she felt joy at seeing him again after months apart.

“I’m sorry we had to do things this way, Hinata, but when we saw you with the Uchiha brothers, we thought this was the fastest and easiest way to retrieve you from danger without a fight. I hope we didn’t scare you.”

“Neji nii-san, I wasn’t scared or in danger. I was naked and unwilling to flash myself in front of strangers.”

“Naked!? Why were you naked!? What did that bastard do to you?!”

They came to a stop, and the two other men unmasked themselves as she was lowered to her feet – Hinata recognizing them as fellow clansmen as they bowed deeply to her before turning away to scan the area with their dōjutsu.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, and I’m going back to Sasuke.”

“Are you crazy?! Why would you willingly go back to him when he’s a threat, dangerous, and probably unhinged!?”

“I thank you for trying to come to my rescue, but the three of you can return home.”

“Hinata-sama,” one of her clansmen interrupted, turning to face her. “We were given strict directions to return to the village with you.”

She glared at the man who spoke. “As the heiress of our clan, I **_demand_** that you return without me.”

The older clansman looked uncomfortable as he avoided eye contact.

“That won’t work anymore,” Neji sighed. “You are no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.”

Her eyes snapped to his as an optimistic smile appeared on her face.

“You have been deemed an unsuitable heiress to our clan after this stunt of going off on your own. Your father has named Hanabi the Hyuuga heiress, and she has started her training and taken over your duties.”

“Then I’m free,” she whispered with a laugh, Neji the only one that heard her with a brow lifted in confusion.

She cleared her throat. “Return home then because I will not go back until I fulfill _my_ mission of restoring Sasuke and Itachi’s names.”

“But Hiashi-sama stated...” the other man protested before the Hyuuga’s tensed into defensive positions when Hinata’s name was bellowed and echoed around them as a gigantic snake barreled its way toward them.

The men prepared to fight as Hinata smiled and ran toward Sasuke.

“Hinata, no!” Neji yelled as she landed on the snake’s head when it stopped several yards away.

He watched in disbelief as the couple embraced, and Hinata smiled affectionately up at Sasuke as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. When angry red eyes flashed toward him, Neji glared back at the Uchiha before she tugged at Sasuke’s arm, and she whispered something to him as he relaxed against her touch.

The couple jumped onto the branch Neji and his clansmen stood upon as Aoda glared intimidatingly at them from behind his master.

“There’s a lot to discuss, so why don’t we call a truce for right now,” Hinata stated.

“Fine,” Neji agreed for himself and his entourage.

“And if you do not, I will not hesitate in swallowing the three of you whole,” Aoda’s deep voice interrupted – Sasuke the only one with the knowledge of Aoda’s preference of not eating humans.

“I’m staying with Sasuke,” Hinata started, “and there’s nothing that will change my mind since I’m no longer the heiress.”

Sasuke turned his head toward her with a wide grin. “What?!”

She turned to him with a matching smile. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Neji interjected as he glared at Sasuke, “but I can’t leave you unprotected, Hinata.”

“I can protect her,” Sasuke growled, his eyes swirling black and red into the Mangekyō Sharingan.

The two men glared at each other before she stepped between them, giving each a glare of her own.

“ ** _I_** can protect myself,” Hinata said between her teeth. “Do I need to kick both of your asses because I will if I have to do it?”

“Hina, I didn’t mean–”

“Save it,” she said, raising her hand to stop Sasuke before turning to her cousin. “Neji nii-san, it doesn’t matter what you say because I’m not going with you.”

“And I refuse to let her go,” Sasuke added.

Neji sighed before turning to his clansmen, excusing himself and the men to speak privately.

When they were out of earshot, Hinata faced Sasuke with a stunning smile that took his breath away, his lips lifting to mirror hers.

“What?”

“Onii-san appeared in front of us, and you could have taken your revenge against him, but you didn’t and came after me instead because you thought I was in danger, even though he was finally within your grasp.”

He pulled her into his arms, tenderly kissing her forehead again.

“I will always choose you over everyone and anything. Nothing matters more to me than you, _hime_.”

Moving the cloak aside slightly to release her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, giving him a peek of her bare breasts – his cock awakening.

“I love you,” she whispered. “With all of my heart, Sasuke.”

“And I love you with my entire being, Hinata.”

Rising on her toes as he bent his head, they leaned forward to kiss each other but froze when Aoda’s large head slid closer.

“Oh, hello,” Hinata warmly welcomed, Sasuke’s lips landing on her cheek. “It’s nice to meet you, Aoda. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Hinata.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I’ve heard many wonderful things about you over the years and see your beauty was not exaggerated.”

She glanced at Sasuke. “Oh, have you?”

“It wasn’t me,” Sasuke shrugged.

“No, it was not Sasuke-sama, but Hebi. A few years ago, when he returned to Ryūchi Cave, he confidently came back with a crown of flowers on his head, stating it was his most beloved possession. I thought him ridiculous until he told me the story of how Sasuke-sama sent him to watch over you in his absence.”

“Hebi is very special to me, and I hope one day we can have the same loving friendship as well.”

“Of course, Hinata-hime.”

“Aoda, please. Just Hinata is fine. No need for honorifics.”

“On the contrary, it is out of respect for Sasuke-sama that I add hime to your name.”

“Let him, Hina. He may be respectful, but he’s as stubborn as I am.”

“It seems stubbornness is the common trait in all of the people I love,” Hinata laughed.

Aoda bowed as a chuckle rumbled his enormous body. “If I am no longer needed, I shall return home.”

“Thanks, Aoda. I’ll see you soon.”

“Tell Hebi I miss him,” Hinata added.

The large snake disappeared into a puff of smoke as the Hyuuga men returned – Sasuke making sure Hinata was fully covered before releasing her.

“We shall return to Konohagakure no Sato without you, Hinata-sama,” the two men bowed before taking off.

Hinata turned to Neji. “Aren’t you going with them?”

“No, the only way I could convince them to leave was for me to stay. I’ll be joining you in your mission to clear Sasuke and Itachi’s name.”

*****

That night, after introducing Neji to Team Hebi, Hinata stood to help gather wood for a fire, turning to ask Sasuke to help her since the others were tasked with finding food or scouting. However, Neji volunteered himself as he happily tagged along and caught her up with everything in the village and their clan. When they returned, and Sasuke easily lit the wood, he moved to sit next to Hinata, needing to be near her, touching her, after their brief separation earlier in the day. But once again, her cousin was there, stealing her attention as a snickering Jūgo sat at her other side – Sasuke mumbling under his breath as he sat across from them. As much as he wanted to be next to her, he enjoyed the never-ending smile and laughter Neji was able to give her as he told stories of their family and how he and Tenten started their romantic relationship.

“He’s cute,” Karin said as they finished dinner. “Her whole family must be riddled with hotties based on them alone, and I kinda dig the long hair. I wonder if it’s as soft as it looks.”

“It is,” he replied, standing and making his way over to them. “Hina, we need more water. Want to help bring some back?”

“I would love to help,” she smiled, lifting her hand to take his.

“I can help you, Sasuke,” Neji answered, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and rising. “No need to bother Hinata with that when we can do it together.”

“Perfect,” Sasuke glowered. “Jūgo, you don’t mind going with Neji to fetch some water, do you?”

“Of course not,” the giant stood with a grin, draping his arm around Neji and practically dragging him away as Sasuke took the seat next to Hinata.

“Finally, alone at last.”

“Uh, Karin and I are still here…” Suigetsu smirked. “But don’t mind us. Pretend we’re not here and do whatever you two like to do.”

“Leave,” Sasuke growled as Karin rose then dragged a complaining Suigetsu away.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Hinata laughed.

“Good,” he smirked. “I thought you liked bad boys?”

He pulled her onto his lap and buried his face into her neck, breathing her in as she stroked his hair – his hand sliding up and down her thigh until he took hold of her bottom.

“No, I don’t,” she moaned when he slid his other hand under her shirt and toyed with a nipple until it hardened.

“I think you do, and I can prove it by stripping you of everything and taking you here out in the open.”

“But you won’t,” she said with a smile. “Because you’d hate to have anyone come about and see me naked.”

“I’d kill anyone who did.”

“Hmm, okay. So I guess I can see the appeal of bad boys, but you’re wrong, Sasuke. I don’t like bad boys. I love **_a_** bad man who would do anything for the people he loves, and remember, you weren’t always bad. I recall the cute innocent boy who bowed to me and said I was pretty.”

“Damn, I have a reputation to uphold, and I can’t have you telling people that embarrassing story.”

“Why? You were so cute back then, following onii-san around, asking when you could see me again.”

“Maybe I need to fuck you against every tree and make you come with my tongue to purge your head of those memories.”

Hinata bit her bottom lip, causing his cock to stir underneath her. “Even though I love the memories we created together as children… Maybe you should. I wouldn’t mind getting fucked against every tree we come across.”

She moved to kiss him but rested her forehead against his when she heard others approach as they both sighed then laughed.

“We’re never going to have time alone with your cousin around, are we?”

“Not until he can trust you completely, but I promise to make it up to you somehow.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big THANKS and LOVE to the readers who continually show their love and support through comments weekly! I look forward to them every week and love interacting with you all! ❤🖤💜
> 
> LEMON/ SMUT WARNING! 🍋😈

“If I go one more fucking night without sex, I might carve a hole into a fucking tree and fuck it. Fuck! I could drill a hole through a fucking tree with how hard I’ve fucking been.”

Hinata giggled at Sasuke’s deadpanned expression and profanities as they walked at the rear of their group – Suigetsu and Karin thankfully distracting Neji as Jūgo’s large frame blocked his nosy view from them.

“Sasuke-the-tree-fucker has a nice ring to it~” she laughed. “But I don’t think Neji nii-san would appreciate you having sex with a tree.”

“Fuck your cousin. I don’t care what Neji thinks or does because you’re mine, and no one is going to stop me from having you fall asleep in my arms from now on.” 

“I’ve noticed how short-tempered you’ve become since you aren’t getting as much sleep lately. But nii-san will tell you that we need to get married so I can stay an honest woman, even though we’ve already slept together – _multiple_ times and in so many delightful positions.”

Hinata reached out and took hold of his hand as they continued walking.

“Honest? Nobody will ever know what sort of _honest_ woman you are with the way you’ve made my cock weep when we’re alone,” Sasuke grinned wickedly. “But have I not asked you to marry me already?”

“No, you haven’t,” she laughed.

“I think you’re mistaken, Hina. I recall asking you to marry me once if not twice before.”

She shook her head with a smile. “We were kids then. That doesn’t count.”

“I also recall you saying ‘yes’ both times. But either way, I was serious then, and I’m serious now. I’m never letting you go, and death will be the only thing that can separate me from you.”

“You do realize when we return to Konohagakure no Sato, my family is going to want to have a grand wedding with the entire village there to celebrate, even though I’m no longer the heiress of the clan and will become an Uchiha. They won’t have it any other way.”

“If it means I get to keep you for the rest of our lives, I’ll do whatever the fuck they want me to do.”

“I believe you should do whatever the fuck **_I_** want to do since I’m the one that makes your cock weep with need.”

He pulled her to a stop, his dilated eyes boring into hers as his pants tightened in need.

“Hina, if you don’t want to be pinned to a tree in the next second with my harder-than-steel dick buried deep inside of you, don’t say _cock_ near me right now. I’m on edge as it is, and I don’t know how much longer I can go without you trying to poke the beast from waking and taking you like an animal in heat.”

Her smile turned salacious as her hungry eyes took in his body. “But I love your **_cock_**.”

Within a blink of an eye, Hinata found her back pinned to a tree as his lips crashed down on hers, stealing her breath as he ravaged her mouth. Her fingers clawed at his shirt as she returned all of the pent-up desire she had, also in need of a release. When he pulled away with hungry-filled eyes, she tried to pull him back to her lips, but their height difference made it difficult.

“Provoking me will only get you fucked, hime.”

“Good.” 

Hinata’s entire body shuddered as her hands went to undo his pants, pouting when he took hold of her wrists.

Sasuke turned his head toward their oblivious group that continued down the path until Jūgo raised his hand in the air, without looking back, to indicate he would cover for them.

“It’s just you and me now,” he grinned down at her.

“Sasuke, please~”

She didn’t know what she was begging for, but as his hips pressed into her, she lost all coherent thought as he lowered his head to take her lips – her moans muted by his mouth as he kissed her hungrily. When he pulled away, she whimpered in protest at the loss of him, and his smirk sent a tingle down her spine as he undid her shorts, letting gravity pull them and her panties down before she stepped out of them.

“I can’t wait anymore, Hinata. Please tell me you’re ready to take me.”

“If you don’t get inside of me soon, maybe I’ll be the one fucking a tree.”

His chuckle warmed her heart as desire pooled in her belly and burned in their eyes – Sasuke freeing himself and sliding the tip of his cock along her folds, teasing her.

Shutting her eyes at the pleasure of having his erection near her center, she panted as her body hummed with impatience, Sasuke not the only one being denied pleasure for weeks. She was thankful for the reprieve Jūgo was able to grant them because she too realized how irritable she had become by the lack of intimacy due to the attentive and annoying addition to their group. At one point in time, she started to daydream about how she could take him as he did mundane everyday things such as drinking water or starting a fire with a jutsu.

She gasped in surprise when he spun her around and placed her hands on the tree as he guided himself inside of her with a curse – his breathy moans filling her ear as pleasure shot through her body. She felt him smirk against her ear when he was fully seated inside of her. 

“This is going to be quick and rough, Hina.”

“Yes,” she whimpered as she pushed against the tree to grind into him, moaning when he placed his fingers at her clit to rub as he covered her soft curves with his hardened body.

He pulled out until the tip was barely inside of her before slamming back in roughly, upping his pace as the wet noises of their love-making echoed around them – his hands moving to her round hips to steady their movements.

“More,” she demanded. “I need more, Sasuke.”

He obeyed her command as he trailed kisses along her shoulder and neck, wishing they were nude, before pulling completely out of her and spinning her around to face him again. He would have laughed at the look of confusion she gave him before he lifted her into his arms and entered her, needing to see her come undone as he felt the familiar tingle shoot up his leg. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life as he continued the quick, punishing pace he had set before.

“Tell me you’ll be mine forever,” he grunted, the frantic motions of his hips becoming erratic.

“Yes, Sasuke, I’m yours forever,” she moaned, her eyes shutting tightly at the pleasure he was wringing from her.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I-I love you with my entire heart, mind, and soul.”

Her whimpers were music to his ears and spurred him to pound faster into her, both on the edge of coming as sweat coated their bodies. He heavily panted as he stared at her beautiful features contorted with euphoric bliss that only he could provide for her.

“Look at me, Hinata,” he growled, needing her to see it was **_he_** who could bring her to such incredible heights of ecstasy.

She opened her eyes slowly as a small smile tugged at her lips, gazing lovingly up at him as they neared the pinnacle.

“Tell me you’ll become my wife.”

“Yes!” she screamed as she shuddered against him.

Her inner walls squeezed the life out of his cock as he continued to pump himself in and out of her until he swore and came, slowing his thrusts as he shivered and lowered them to the ground when his legs no longer had the strength to stand.

Catching his breath, he chuckled as she peppered kisses around his face as his arms drew her closer to his body.

“My wife,” he murmured in contentment.

“My husband,” she responded, lifting his head so she could kiss his lips.

“I want you to be my wife sooner rather than later, Hinata.”

“We could stop in the nearest town and find someone to marry us officially.”

Rising from his lap, Hinata reached for her shorts but froze when she noticed he was still erect, kneeling between his opened legs as she stared at it. Before he could stop her, she wrapped her hand around him and lowered her head to kiss the glistening tip, licking her lips to taste their combined cum. His eyes grew feral with desire as she tasted the saltiness off of him again before releasing him from her mouth.

“So this is what I taste like when you go down on me,” she said, moving her hand up and down his length.

“What _we_ taste like,” he grunted before pulling her up for a kiss, wanting a taste for himself.

Releasing her lips with a moan, he rested his forehead against hers as she tightened the hand wrapped around his erection.

“You’re not going to stop me from taking you with my mouth, are you?” she asked.

“Fuuuck no,” he hissed, the image of Hinata before him the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his life. “I might come in seconds, but now that I’ve had a small taste of the wonder that’s your mouth, I insist you suck away.”

Excitement coursed through her body at finally being able to bring pleasure to Sasuke in the way he had done for her many times before. She lowered her head and kissed the tip again, smiling as his body tensed with a groan before she tentatively licked him.

“Fuck, Hinata.”

She had no idea what she was doing since it was her first time, but she knew he liked what she did as she took him into her mouth based on the guttural sounds that escaped from his throat and rumbled his chest as his fingers threaded through her silky locks and cupped her head. The whispered words of praise and encouragement gave her confidence as she grew bolder with her movements – her body reigniting for him. She was ready to take him deeper into her mouth, wanting to drive him crazy with lust, but she never got the chance.

“What the fuck are you doing to her!?” Neji yelled. “How dare you force Hinata to do something so vile?!”

“Vile?” he chuckled as Hinata sat up and covered herself with the pants he quickly tossed her way. “Clearly, you’ve never had Tenten suck you off because you have no idea how truly **_satisfying_** what we were doing is.”

“This is the last day you live, Sasuke! I’m going to kill you for defiling Hinata!”

With their eyes locked, Sasuke rose with a self-satisfied smirk and reached for his pants, tucking himself in as he shielded Hinata so she could don her shorts.

Once she was dressed, Sasuke cracked his neck as his eyes bled black and red. “I can’t wait to beat the shit out of you, _cousin_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!! As much as I love Neji, he needs to get his a&& kicked for being a cock block. 🤣👀🤣
> 
> BTW, I suck at fight scenes, so don’t expect too much (it’ll be somewhat vague~).


End file.
